


Empires on the Horizon

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, ciara writes things and pretends she knows what she's doing, except my brain cells, it do be another slowburn, jason is a ceo, jason is a ceo au, mature themes, please don't judge my sumamry i dont know how to condense things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: Jason Grace is the CEO of Anemoi Empires and his sole mission is to make his little corner of the universe better for all, but it seems while he knows exactly what to do in the glass wonder that is his company, he has yet to figure out that pesky thing called life. But he has meddlesome friends who love him and adventures around every corner, so maybe all is not hopeless after all?
Relationships: Frazel, Solangelo - Relationship, drew x silena x charles, jasper - Relationship, jercy, leobeth, luke x jason, percy x reyna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. The Friends We Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello angels! J-Grace is my absolute baby and i adore him so much but this universe? oh it's my favourite to throw him into! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as i love writing it

_i fear it might break me_

_then break_

_break_

_let spirit crack you open_

_-a letter to the king_

There was something almost sinister in the whiskey-induced haze of a Manhattan skyline. The buildings nothing but dark blocks, uneven stairs.

There was something lonely about the haze too.

But Jason Grace couldn’t give two shits about the blackening playground of buildings, couldn’t give two shits about the incredible view from his twenty-second story window, couldn’t give two shits about anything except his whiskey bottle and the burn because today could only be described as hell. Worse than hell maybe.

His son of a bitch ex-boyfriend and his son of a bitch new girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now, had decided to _christen_ his office. The deal he’d been working on for months didn’t get legal approval, which meant everything had to be redrafted. And on top of everything his sister called to tell him she’s setting him up on a date with a quote, unquote ‘lovely girl who seems just right for him.’ He wanted to slam his phone across the room, and he would have if he didn’t believe she had the supernatural abilities to know when he was pissy.

The shrill ring of said phone interrupted his anger.

“Talk to me”

“Hello Grace, you sound like shit.”

“I’d sound better if you didn’t fucking call me, you ass.”

A laugh echoed down the phone.

“What do you want Valdez?” A smile played at Jason’s lips, despite his day.

“Just wanted to check in and see how you were doing,” Leo Valdez sighed, “I heard what happened with bimbo and brainless today.”

He winced, “I don’t know if I want to burn my office or throw them in an unmarked swamp to swim with the crocs.”

“We can do both.” His friend replied, conviction lacing his words.

He chuckled darkly shaking his head, “I think I’m just gonna drown myself in the good stuff tonight. I’ll face the world tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ve sent over a tub of your favourite ice-cream. Sorry I can’t be there; The lady has been raving about this theatre show for months. I’ll be dead if I bail now.”

“No worries Firefly, thanks for the ice-cream. Let’s meet tomorrow for dinner?”

“Sure bro. I’ll book us at the Labyrinth.”

“Great and bring your better half!”

A laugh was the only reply before the call ended.

Jason collapsed onto the couch, folding his body into the corner of the seat and taking a large swig from the whiskey. Every time his mind wandered to the horrors of the day he drank. It took a horrifyingly short time to see the bottom of the bottle. The world blurred and tilted, swayed like young trees fighting against the wind. Tears spilled hot and fresh down his cheeks- he didn’t bother to wipe them away. Today he was allowed to cry, today he was allowed to break. It was okay, okay…

“OKAY!” He yelled, trying to untangle his legs from the blanket and wipe the drool on his mouth.

The banging at the door started up again and he cursed a blue streak. With a growl he yanked the door open, “What?”

“Well good morning to you too Mr. Grace,” A cheery-faced Hazel Levesque greeted.

“Hazel,” He sighed “Hi, sorry I- come in,”

“Everything okay Boss?”

“Had a bit of a rough day yesterday, I’m sure I smell like the inside of a whiskey bottle,”

“Uh-I don’t know if I should say anything to that,”

“Good call, I might burst into tears if you do.”

She gave him a wide-eyed look but he waved a dismissive hand, picking up the pillows he had flung in rage and the bottle he had discarded just before he crashed on his couch.

“I’m going to go shower; I’ll update you over some breakfast.”

She gave him a long look before nodding and taking up a set at the kitchen counter. He thought about explaining or offering her something to drink but his soul was exhausted; at the very least he could help himself to a shower before he had to face the world.

The water scorched his back, his forehead pressed to the cool tile. He considered himself lucky for having eaten before he got drunk, otherwise he would have spent the morning with his head in a toilet bowl. His brain pounded against his skull but the alcohol was only half to blame; crying for two hours had its fair contribution.

“Okay you can do this. You’ve gotten through a lot of shit, you can get through this.” He stared himself down in his mirror, fixed the clasp on his watch and shouldered his suit jacket.

With a deep breath he stepped out of his room, his business face firmly in place.

“Shall we grab coffee at Reedpipes, you can update me on my schedule on the way.”

“Sounds good Boss let’s go,”

And within a matter of moments they were stepping into their favourite café. Flowers bloomed in the middle of every table and ivy wrapped around the industrial fixtures above them. A bright hello sounded from the barista’s station.

“Good Morning Grover,” He smiled, at the bearded man already frantically working on their orders.

“How’s it going? I haven’t seen you in a hot minute.” Warm eyes twinkled up at him. It took immense self-control not to burst into tears.

Grover, oblivious to his turmoil prattled on, “Hazel how’s the strawberry pot coming along? Did the compos-“

Jason zoned out, the world becoming a blur of sound and moving colours. His mind hurtled him back to yesterday when he had walked into his office– oh gods it hurt to think about. The evidence of them had been everywhere. Clothes strewn on the floor, his papers and trinkets thrown like a hurricane had swept through. And they had just grinned, like they were waiting, like they planned for it. His stomach flipped, ache and regret flooding him.

“Mr Grace!” A small hand shook his shoulders.

He startled back to the present, “Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s okay” Hazel gave him a weird look, “I’ve got our coffees let’s grab a seat.”

He nodded letting her lead them to a little wooden table in the corner of the shop. Sun was just starting to filter in, and the beams caught on the subtle gold accents rimming each table. Once they had settled in across from each other she handed him his cappuccino and took a long slurp of her iced coffee before setting her intimidating golden eyes on him.

“Spill Boss.”

He sighed, running a hand down his face.

“Yesterday I went back to my office after the meeting with _Titan Industries_ , we need to do a redraft for that by the way,”

She nodded, already tapping on her phone to diarise an appointment with the legal team.

“So I get the office and Piper and Luke–“ He gulped, steeling himself, “They decided to use my office as their _playground_.”

He didn’t know how to put it delicately and little Hazel shouldn’t have to hear his real thoughts on the matter which mostly sounded like _‘fucking fucks, stupid dumbass wankers’_ and various other curse words

“Oh Jason,” She gasped softly, reaching out a hand to squeeze his, “I am so sorry. Why are you even coming in to work today? You should have taken the day to yourself.”

“I still have a business to run Hazel, and besides I can’t let their selfishness stop me.”

“You are allowed to be hurt Jason.”

“I know, I know. But I can be hurt this weekend, right now we need to redraft that stupid contract and I need to make some calls about the new buildings starting this week,”

“Right will add that, don’t forget we need to get your suit for the alumni dinner on Friday,”

“Ugh I forgot about that, okay just pencil that in for some time today and maybe call Drew or Silena to find out if they can have a few ready for me to try on. Also I have dinner with Valdez tonight so no calls after six thirty.”

“You got it Boss, and hey–“ She tugged at his sleeve making sure he looked at her, “If at any point you need to stop, you let me know. And if I see you neglecting yourself like you did last time, I will book a trip to the smallest island in the middle of the damn ocean and throw you on a plane myself,”

He laughed at his fiery assistant, and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “Yes ma’am.”

***

Jason’s day wasn’t going great, but it was at least fifty times better than yesterday. All his belongings had been moved to the floor above and his tainted office was being cleaned out. He didn’t know if he wanted to go back there ever again but maybe he could convert it into a room for his employees. At least they won’t be haunted by the events that occurred. His call with Miss Arellano had gone surprisingly well even if the drafting of this stupid _Titan Industries_ project was proving to be a real pain in the ass. He didn’t even know if it was worth it to do this much readjusting.

“Hey boss,” Hazel knocked at his door, “Frank is here to take you to your suit appointment,”

“Damn is it already four?” He frowned at his watch, “Alright give me two minutes to finish this email and then I’ll be ready. You should go home for the day.”

She snorted, “Thanks, but I got some admin to catch up on. You mind if Frank comes back to drop me off at home afterwards though?”

“No problem, you know he would be happy to do it.”

And maybe if Jason hadn’t been so distracted, he would have caught the blush his assistant was trying so hard to stop.

“Right well, let me know if you pick out a suit or if I need to reschedule. Also Mr Valdez called to confirm your reservation at the Labyrinth for seven thirty.”

“Thank you,” He gave her a brief smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes before turning his attention back to his blinking cursor.

***

“Hello ladies,” He entered the open, marbled boutique that was _Aphrodite’s Armour._

“Jason!” A sweet voice squealed, coming towards him for a hug.

“Hello Silena, how are you?”

“Much better now that my favourite customer is here,”

“Aww,” Another voice pouted, “I thought I was your favourite customer?”

“Babe you don’t count,” Silena laughed, booping her fiancé on the nose.

“Well if it makes you feel any better Drew, I know she’s lying because she says that to all the customers.”

Silena gasped, smacking his arm, “I DO not.”

“Yes you do hun,” Drew laughed, “You here for your suit Mr Grace?”

“Yea it’s for the alumni dinner at SPQR University this Friday,”

“Oh yes we’ve heard a lot about this dinner. We’ve had all manner of folks come in these last few days.” Silena nodded, already making her way to the back of the store.

“I’m sure. It’s the big charity dinner where they get all the ‘successful’ alumni together and then milk us for all we’re worth.” He shook his head with a smile.

“Ah you rich people can afford it,” Drew scoffed, smirking at him over her shoulder.

“Yes I do agree,” He nodded, “Where’s my favourite of you lot?”

“Oh Charlie isn’t in. It’s Wednesday so he has to go to his sites.”

“He’ll be sad he missed you though, I think he has some project he wants to pitch.”

“Tell him to give me a call, I’m always happy to talk business.”

“Yes, although I’m sure he’ll be much happier to get _down_ to business with you,” Drew cackled.

“And how would his two fiancées feel about that?” He raised a blonde brow.

“Quite excited,” Silena bubbled, a glitter in her eyes.

Jason let out a real laugh for the first time all day, “Sorry darlings but I don’t think I’d be much fun right now.”

Drew gave him a kiss on the cheek “Well, we’ll be here when you do.”

“Much appreciated,” He grinned.

“Okay, I think I have the perfect one!” Silena moved from behind the racks shoving a black bag into his hands, “Go try it on.”

He stumbled into the changing room and pulled out a gorgeous maroon suit. The lining was a deep blue and the detailing on the seams matched it perfectly. He knew immediately this would be a favourite of his and got confirmation when two minutes later he stepped out to gasps and applause.

“Mr Grace,” Drew’s eyes were wide.

“This is the best one yet,” Silena sighed, assessing him.

“Thank you ladies, it really is beautiful.”

“I think the wearer may be more so,” A low voice from behind them said.

Jason’s head shot up only for his gaze to land on the most exquisite person he had ever had the privilege of laying his eyes on. The beautiful stranger stood with their hands tucked in their pocket and an appreciative look on their face.

“Oh Mr Jackson we didn’t think you’d be here so early.” Silena jumped into action, ushering him through the door and out of site.

Jason was standing stock-still unable to get the image of sparkling green eyes and molten brown skin out of his head.

“Who was that?” He breathed.

Drew was pulling at his suit, synching it and marking the fabric with needles.

“Oh that was Mr Jackson, he comes in here fairly often too. It’s a wonder you haven’t met before, I’m sure you run around the same social circles, what with your fancy parties and all that,” She was mumbling around a mouth full of measuring tape.

“I’ve never seen him before in my life. Trust me I would remember a face like that.”

That got the seamstress’ attention, “Oh someone has a crush,”

“How could you not? We did see the same person, right? Tall, wonderful curly black hair, unbelievable sea green eyes, a voice like crashing waves and earth and-“

He was cut off by her laughing.

“What?” He frowned.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone fall so hard from a five second interaction.”

He blushed, looking away from her all-knowing gaze, “I’m just saying what I saw.”

“Well I’m pretty sure he’s going to the dinner on Friday so maybe you can talk to him there.”

‘He’s what?” He whipped around to look at her, eyes comically wide.

“Yea, he was telling us all about it when he came in earlier this week.”

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,” He muttered, heart racing.

“Oh don’t panic, he’s honestly one of the nicest guys you’ll ever meet.” She shrugged before pulling at his arm to take the measurement, “Alright, all set to go. You can pick up the suit tomorrow afternoon or we can send it tomorrow evening?’

“Uh yea, send it.” He said distractedly, already pulling on his clothes.

Drew gave him a cheeky smile, “Goodbye Mr Grace,”

“Bye Drew, tell Silena I said bye, and tell Charlie to call me.”

He stepped into the entrance of the shop, but the beautiful man was nowhere to be found. With a final glance around he made his way into the street, ready for dinner with his friends.

“Hello Grace, glad to see you haven’t gone full hermit,”

“Hello Leo,” He snorted, “It was the ice-cream you sent last night. It gave me hope.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” His friend laughed, “How are you though, seriously?”

“I’ve seen better days, but I’ve seen worse too. I’ll get over it.”

“There is no doubt in my mind Jason Grace,” A soft reassurance floated towards them.

He smiled, pushing out of his seat, “Hello Annabeth,” He enveloped her in a hug.

“Hello my darling,” She gave him a gentle smile.

He let her go and she moved around him to give Leo a quick peck. He smiled at her with overflowing adoration and muttered a soft, “Hello love,”

“Tell us what happened?” She sat down next to her boyfriend and reached out to squeeze Jason’s hand.

So he took a deep breath and relayed the story of his nightmare yesterday. By the time he was finished the couple looked like they were ready to storm the castle and beat Luke and Piper with sledgehammers and drawing compasses.

Annabeth’s grey eyes were hard and stormy with anger, “I’m going to kill them,”

“Don’t worry babe I’m there to help.” Leo said vehemently.

Jason couldn’t help but smile at the protectiveness of his friends, “Thank you guys but I’m fine. Really.”

They gave him a dubious look, their expressions so similar it was comical. He gave them another, hopefully, reassuring smile before they launched into a discussion about work.

Both were engineers with too many degrees to count and an abundance of knowledge circling between them. It was almost scary how exquisitely their minds worked. Jason had recruited them time again for his projects– from designing the education center to building the water systems and electricity grids in the downtown area. His work helping small businesses and improving ‘run-down’ neighbourhoods would be a thousand times harder if he didn’t have them to help him in design and implementation. Annabeth, as the civil engineer, often went to sites with him and over saw a fair few of his community projects. Leo was a mechanical engineering professor at the university they all attended but he was always willing to help if need be. Jason was eternally grateful for that because he didn’t trust many others to oversee his works.

When dessert had been cleared away sometime later the three were laughing and ribbing each other like they were back in college and not big-time owners of various companies.

“Okay, okay,” Leo gasped, “No more of your stories man. Annabeth doesn’t need to know all my secrets.”

The lady in question snorted, digging her elbow into his side, “You wish you had secrets. If you can’t recall I was there for ninety percent of your dumbassery in varsity and I’m here for one hundred percent of it now.”

“You don’t know what happened on our guys nights,” Leo narrowed his cassiterite eyes at her.

“Keep telling yourself that honey,” She smirked.

Jason watched on in amusement as Leo’s face morphed into panic.

“Tell me she’s lying Grace?”

Annabeth’s smirk was wicked, “Oh yes Valdez I know about the ‘pants on fire’ situation, and the ‘jumped off a Ferris wheel situation’ and the–“

“Okay stop. How did you ever choose to date me knowing all these things?” He looked at her with some mixture of horror and wonder.

She shrugged, “I figured if you were smart enough to get a PhD and a Masters you were smart enough to know when I’ll kill you for doing something stupid.”

Jason burst out laughing, “She may be taking your space at the top of my favourite’s list Firefly.”

His friend gave him a look of disgust, “That’s just rude, we’ll see who takes your phone away next time you’re drunk on vodka,”

They all dissolved into fits of giggles after that and Jason felt his heart grow a hundred times lighter.

“Are you guys going to the dinner?”

Annabeth nodded, “I heard the university has a proposition for us this year.”

“I’m mostly excited for the mini tacos,” Leo grinned.

“You’re always excited for the tacos,” She rolled her eyes playfully.

“I can’t help it, there’s just something about them, you know?”

Jason couldn’t help but agree. They really were delicious.

“I guess I’ll see you guys there.”

“You can count on it,” Annabeth gave another of her dazzling smiles, reaching forward to rest a hand on his arm.

“And don’t worry bro I know for a fact Luke isn’t going to be there.”

“Yea I know,” He sighed, “I asked Hazel to check this morning.” They stepped into the chilly night.

“Call us if you need anything,” Leo gave him a look before pulling him in for a hug. Annabeth echoed the sentiment and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

He watched them walk towards their car, fingers intertwined, Annabeth’s blonde curls resting against Leo’s shoulder. A flutter of ache washed through him at their closeness, their easiness. He had had that once. Until Luke had gotten greedy with his ambition. And he may have had that with Piper if she hadn’t decided to screw his ex.

_His life was a mess._

Yet when he crashed into bed that night he felt more hopeful and loved than he had in a long time. He slipped into sleep with a soft smile playing on his lips.


	2. Dinner Conversations

_you were on the tip of my tongue_

_like a broken word_

_like raspberry sherbert_

_like what if_

_what if?_

_-badpoetry_

The sun filtered into his room, warming his bed and casting a golden glow through the space. Jason stretched languidly, letting his limbs wake up. Friday mornings were his favourite part of the week because he didn’t have to wake up to a blaring alarm and he had the entire morning to himself. So with a groan he tumbled out of bed and padded to the kitchen, bleary eyes already reaching for the coffee machine. While he waited for his cappuccino, he hopped onto his black marble countertops and stared through the huge floor to ceiling windows opposite him. The view, with the rising sun and the concrete buildings always took his breath away. It was something about being this high up, about being closer to the sky than the ground. With a beep the coffee machine shut itself off, his steaming coffee foamed and frothy.

He took that first sip, savouring the dark roast, the slight bitter taste, the foam that disappeared as soon as it touched his tongue, and he all but moaned in satisfaction. Then grabbing his laptop from the counter where it was charging he tucked himself back into his sun-warmed bed; working from home was one of life’s small blisses.

“Morning Mr Grace, I have your package from _Aphrodite’s Armour_ ,”

“Thank you,” He smiled, signing the confirmation receipt and grabbing the garment bag.

“You have a good one,” The delivery guy waved, already hurrying down the corridor.

“You too.”

He glanced at the clock on the wall as he shut the door and frowned at the time. It was late into the morning and although he’d much prefer to spend the rest of the day in bed, he knew he had to show face at the office and set up for his presentation with _Titan Industries_ on Monday. An hour later he was rolling up the sleeves of his baby blue button-down and slipping his feet into a pair of black leather boots.

“Good morning Frank,” He greeted his friend.

“Morning Jason, how are you?”

“Infinitely better than the last couple of days. I think Leo and Annabeth helped a lot.”

Frank smiled, his eyes crinkling, “Off to work?”

“Yes please, and you are aware of the university function tonight?”

“Yep Haz- Miss Levesque informed me about it.”

This time Jason was not oblivious to the blush, “Miss Levesque,” he raised an eyebrow in amusement, “You did take her home last night, didn’t you?”

“Uh yes she worked late at the office and I offered to drop her off,”

He hummed, holding in a giggle, “Well that was nice of you.”

Frank gave him a sour look, but he just grinned in response.

They pulled into his parking space at the office building a moment later, both stepping out and making their way into the elevators and up to his office.

“Anything we need to know about for the function tonight?”

Frank was not just Jason’s driver he was also the head of security at _Anemoi Empire_ and in times of need, Jason’s bodyguard. The occasion for that had only arisen twice, one involving a high-class event in which a shootout had occurred and the other when Luke had tried to kidnap him and force him to sign documents that handed over the company.

“Nothing serious I don’t think, although the roads will be slightly more congested around the university area so maybe increase security on the far side of the building, just one or two extra guards,”

“Done, and you? Need a bodyguard tonight?” Frank had no trace of friendliness in his expression, he was all business now.

“No I don’t think so, it’s a very intimate dinner. The university has campus security, I’m sure that will suffice.”

With a nod he announced his departure and left him to his own devices.

Jason took all of one breath before his phone started ringing and that marked the start of many busy hours.

“Boss,” Hazel poked her head around the doorway.

“Yea,” He mumbled around a pen, not looking up from the designs sprawling across his desk.

“It’s almost five thirty, you have to go, or you’ll be late for the dinner,”

“I’m going soon, I just have to finish this.” He waved her off, writing a note on one of the pages.

“Boss,” She sighed, already moving towards him.

“I just have to finish this,” He whined, finally looking up.

An expectant Hazel stood over him, hands on her hips and warm brown eyes narrowed as she shook her head, “Not gonna cut it Jason.”

“You are a tyrant Miss Levesque,” He grumbled.

“I prefer care-taker. Now get up, go home, take a shower, put on that cologne that smells like wood and rain and get your butt to dinner.” Surprising him with her strength she heaved him out of his seat and pushed him to the door.

“Okay, okay,” He laughed, “I’m going. Let me grab my phone and wallet.”

“Good. I’m off too so I’ll see you on Monday. Call me if you need anything.”

And with that she was gone, curls bouncing behind her.

He chuckled to himself, grabbing his belongings and heading out the door. She was right, work could wait. He had a dinner to attend and– oh gods, how had he forgotten– a certain Percy Jackson to introduce himself too. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, equal parts nerves and excitement.

The suit, he discovered, fit him perfectly- beyond perfectly. Drew had taken it in in all the right places but still left it loose enough that he could move easily. He felt… unstoppable. Maybe he was.

At precisely seven he was parking his car at the designated parking space, and adjusting his collar with the help of his visor mirror.

“Okay Grace, let’s have a good time.”

His blue eyes were bright, golden cheeks slightly pink and the faintest crinkling around his mouth.

“Ah perfectly on time,” Leo Valdez grinned, pulling him in for a hug.

“Hello Valdez, you look nice for once,”

“And all I had to do was wipe the grease off my face, who knew?”

“I did, I’ve been telling you that for months.” Annabeth, a vision in a floor length cream silk dress, piped in.

“You look stunning,” He hugged her.

“Not so bad yourself Grace. I knew you were pretty, but Leo may have to watch out cause he has some competition now,”

“You wound me darling,” Her boyfriend in question cried.

“Sorry Chase,” Jason laughed, “I’m afraid Leo and I made a pact that if anyone were to leave one of us for the other, we would have to marry instead. And as much as I love our pretty friend, I am not ready to marry him, or anyone.”

“Damn, guess I better cancel the deposit I made on our wedding venue,” Someone cursed from behind them.

Jason turned and the breath knocked clean from his lungs, legs becoming jelly, fire flaring under his skin. There standing in all his exquisite glory was Percy Jackson.

“Percy!” Annabeth squealed, launching herself at the man.

He laughed low and soft, “Hello cousin, how are you?”

“The man, the myth, the legend,” Leo smirked, waiting for his girlfriend to step aside so he too could hug this beautiful stranger.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Annabeth was bubbling.

She sounded so far away, underwater, at the end of a cave, in space. Jason stared, frozen to the spot, frozen in time. Percy’s suit was the deepest shades of emerald, and as he moved flashes of silver caught the light. His curls were styled neatly but stray ones brushed against his forehead just missing his eyes– those eyes that glowed, brightened by his suit. A simple watch was clasped around a veined wrist and those fingers, long and nimble as they stretched out towards… him

Oh shit he was supposed to be shaking that hand. Snapping himself out of a lust induced daze he clasped their hands, trying very hard to ignore the little currents running where their skin touched.

“Hi, I’m Percy Jackson,”

“I know,” He finally said, “I saw you in the store the other day.”

A smile played at those soft lips, “And you are?”

“Oh right, Jason Grace,” He blushed, and then realising they were still holding hands pulled away.

“So you two know each other then?” Annabeth looked at them curiously.

Leo just had a shit-eating grin on his face, to which he glared at, making his friend smile harder.

“Uh no, we had a brief interaction in the suit store the other day,” Percy answered.

He nodded in confirmation, still trying to gather his wits and snap back to the present.

“And you already want to marry him?” Leo raised an eyebrow.

He choked, shooting daggers at his soon to be dead friend.

Percy laughed, “Well can you blame me?”

The blush Jason sported was cherry bright. He cleared his throat, “I’m uh flattered but my sister says I’m not allowed to marry anyone until I’ve at least had a dinner with them,”

A sparkle entered those green eyes, “Alright, how does Tuesday sound? Eight?”

He mentally flicked through his diary trying to remember if he had anything planned for the day, but nothing came up, “Sounds good.”

“What just happened?” A wide-eyed Annabeth asked.

“They’re getting married love,” Leo giggled, kissing her forehead.

“Does that mean Jason is gonna be part of the family?”

Percy shrugged looking at him, half questioning, half amusement reflected in his expression.

“Let’s see how the dinner goes,” He winked.

“There you are Percy,” A petite woman with bright red hair and an abundance of freckles started toward them, her olive-green jumpsuit contrasting her pale skin and curly hair.

“Oh sorry I got distracted. Everyone this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she’s a friend from the uni days and now my right-hand woman,”

They all echoed a hello and shook hands.

“I met a lovely woman outside, she had the most gorgeous updo and a pale pink dress on,”

“Did you get her name?” Percy asked, looking around to spot her.

“Piper,”

Jason paled, a sharp gasp escaping him.

Leo swore in Spanish.

“What is she doing here?” Annabeth’s voice was icy.

“Oh I take it she isn’t a fan amongst you three?” Rachel winced.

“Maybe if she wasn’t a conniving two-timing-“

“Leo!” His girlfriend said sharply.

“Right yes not professional I know.” He sighed, fire still burning in his brown eyes.

“It’s my fault, I should have check if she was coming too,” Jason said glumly, “I knew she went to this university.”

“Well hopefully we won’t sit next to her,” Annabeth made a face.

Before anyone could say anything more the announcement that dinner was starting ran through the room.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” He motioned for them to continue.

“You want me to stay?” Leo asked softly.

“No, it’s okay. Go with your lady, I’m just going to take a second to breathe.”

“Okay, see you inside. No running,” His friend said sternly, “You can’t let her win.”

“Yea, yea I know,” He mustered a smile before shoving him lightly.

From the corner of his eye he saw Percy and Rachel talking furiously and then Rachel huffed and walked away. He guessed what their argument was about when Percy moved to stand beside him.

“You alright?”

“Been better,” He exhaled.

“Seems this Piper lady really has you up in knots.”

He deigned to laugh, “Something like that.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Unless you know how to delete memories, I’m afraid not.”

“Ah, nope haven’t quite figured that one out yet. Mostly I’ve been working on time travel and taking over the world.”

“Watched a lot of Pinky and the Brain, did you?”

“Something like that,” He echoed, smiling cheekily.

“What do you do anyway?”

“I’m an oceanographer,”

Jason turned to look at him, surprise evident in his face, “That’s a thing?”

“I hope so or my doctorate doesn’t mean much,” A troublemaker’s grin played at those irresistible lips.

“So what does that involve?”

“Well my branch of knowledge focuses on marine and coastal meteorology. How the atmosphere works in conjunction with and because of, the ocean.”

“That’s kind of cool, so you can predict weather patterns because of the ocean?”

“Yea, changes in atmospheric pressure and such. We know when a hurricane is coming in or if something is going to affect transportation or coastal cities.”

“Wow, that sounds like a lot of studying,”

Percy laughed then, nodding his head in agreement.

“What does Rachel do?”

“Oh I also own a scuba-diving company, she pretty much runs it because I’m called away all over the country.”

“A man of many talents then?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He smirked.

Jason looked him up and down before returning the expression, “I most certainly would.”

A soft gasp escaped the black-haired boy, and he watched that beautiful umber throat swallow. The tension in the air was palpable, scorching with words unsaid.

“We should go in,” Percy broke the silence.

He hummed his agreement. So they walked together, purposefully keeping to themselves. Some unspoken accord between them; once that fire was stoked it would run wild, burn bright, engulf the world. It was better to wait. To hold off. Just a little longer.

***

“Jason, please,” Piper Mclean cried, pulling at his arm, “Please I need to explain.”

“I do not want to talk to you, I want nothing to do with you,” He spat.

“I didn’t know,” She sobbed, finally letting go of his jacket.

“I don’t care Piper; I don’t see how anything you say could possibly justify what you did.” He turned back around to glare at her.

“He tricked me Jason,” She started.

“Save it for therapy Piper because that’s the only way you’re talking about it. I am done.” And with that he stalked down the stairs and into the night.

When he was almost at his car he cursed, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“Hello Frank, sorry to do this so late. Could you come to the university and take Miss Mclean home?”

“Yes she’s standing by the steps,” He paused, “No don’t worry about telling her it was me. Thank you. I owe you.”

He cut the call and collapsed into his car, tears running hot and unending down his cheeks.

_How had the night gone to shit so quickly?_

One minute he was sharing a chocolate cake with a green-eyed god and writing multiple cheques to various charities, the next he was in a fighting match with his ex-girlfriend.

He was lucky they had stepped outside when she had insisted they talk. Although he had no intention of having a conversation, he hadn’t wanted to cause a scene at the table. Now he regretted even agreeing to it. And the worst part of it all was he didn’t get to say goodbye to his friends. He couldn’t go back in there without breaking down if someone so much as said his name. With a groan that hiccuped into a sob he sent a quick text to Leo to tell him he was headed home and then he turned the music in his car up till it was vibrating his seats and flew through the streets.


	3. Maybe it Was Not Meant to Be

_who wrote the book on goodbye_

_there’s never been a way to make this easy_

_-The Other, Lauv_

Jason stepped into a cold office, breath clouding as he walked towards his desk. His office floor was getting maintenance done today causing everything to shut down, which meant no electricity and air-conditioning. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and sat down with a heavy sigh. A headache was already forming, and it pulsed behind his temples as he saw the mountain-sized folder sitting on the table: _Titan Industries Legal Drafts Project A3B45_. If they didn’t get this draft right, he would have to find a new company to work with because he knew he couldn’t afford to keep dancing this dance.

“Uh Boss,” Black curls and sparkling eyes poked around the door, “Miss Lawyer Lady is here to see you.”

“Send her in please, and Hazel pretty please with cherries on top can we get burrito’s and iced coffees for lunch,”

Her bright laugh was the only reply as she walked away.

“She does know I hate it when she calls me that right?”

Jason grinned, “I think she does it precisely for that reason, hello Reyna.”

“Grace, how are you?”

He waved the folder, “Much better for seeing you here, we have a lot to get through,”

“When I spoke to you two weeks ago the draft was fine?”

“These people are proving to be more… difficult than I thought.” He sighed, pushing it towards her.

They sat in silence as she read- a furrowed brow on otherwise smooth brown skin, her hair in a tight plait, as it always was, and her black pantsuit as crisp as winter air. She was a vision of power and strength. If Jason hadn’t made a rule that he wouldn’t mix business with pleasure ever again he would have asked her out. As it stood, Reyna was his lawyer and friend but anything more than that was off the table, out the room even.

“They cannot be seriously asking for this?” She gave him an incredulous look.

“Ah yes the ‘advancement’, it’s bullshit,” He agreed, grimacing at the absurd amount.

“Recreation centers do not cost this much even if they are as big as yours,” She scowled, flipping roughly through the pages, “And there is no way it would take this long to get the materials to you,”

“You’re preaching to the choir here. What do you think we should do?”

“Honestly it may be time to look for a new contractor. These people don’t look like they’re budging, and I think it’ll be in your company’s best interest to find someone before the project is due to start so as not to complicate things later on.”

He turned his gaze to the window, watching as the clouds rolled over Manhattan, “I’ve been thinking the same thing, but I don’t know any other high-praise companies that do projects like this. I mean I’m asking for an entire outdoor center.”

“You’re also asking for a safe space for people to go to whenever they need,” She pointed out, “And I think in the interest of helping the community we can afford to find someone that isn’t gonna rinse you for money and then take three times longer to do it.”

His mind raced, considering angles and discarding them in a single breath. The area he was rebuilding had been hit hard by an earthquake and although this project had been going on for many years it was now in the final stages. The houses, infrastructure and amenities had been rebuilt, but all the safe spaces were yet to be recovered. He had spent many, many long months working with community members to figure out a way to give them a place to relax and unwind. When he had first found _Titan Industries_ it had been a blessing in disguise because they were willing to bring the vision to life. Now every little factor was a problem and it stabbed at Jason to know that the longer he held off on signing the contracts the longer he abandoned the community.

“Why don’t you take the week to think on it and call some of your contacts. If we don’t have anything by week-end, we will make our final amendments on this contract and sign it?” Reyna suggested, her dark brow still creased in a frown.

“Okay, and if you have any contacts you think can help let me know,” He stood up, moving around the desk, “I’ve sent you some documents for other projects.”

“I’ll get back to you by next week then,” She hugged him goodbye.

“Until then Miss Arellano,” He smiled, hoping his gratitude portrayed through his features.

“It’s just my job Mr Grace,” She grinned at him, and with a nod to Hazel she was gone.

“Gods she’s so hot,” Hazel sighed, staring at the space the lawyer had just occupied.

He laughed at his assistant, “Well why don’t you ask her out then?”

“Because she also looks like she could crush me with one glance?” She gave him a look, “No thank you I’ll admire from afar.”

Jason could hardly disagree with that so grabbing his requested lunch he gave her a salute and locked himself in his office. He had some calls to make.

***

His heart pounded in his chest, on beat with his feet slamming against the pavement, and the music blaring loud enough to rattle his brain. Nothing like a morning run, in the autumn drizzle, to get his blood pumping.

Slowing to a walk as he reached his apartment building, he pulled his shirt up and wiped his forehead. A wolf whistle from a passing car made him blush and that was his cue to disappear inside.

Today was the last Wednesday of the month which meant it was project check in day. He atipoed by _Reedpipes_ to grab a cappuccino and checked the schedule Hazel had forwarded. The next several hours were going to be nothing short of busy.

And he was right, because three hours in he was already downing his second caffeine fix, this time as an iced coffee. He pulled into _Metis Middle School_ , staring fondly at the mural of hand prints on the front wall and the hand stitched flag waving gently in the breeze.

“Grace!” A shout from across the parking lot caught his attention.

With a smile he jogged over, “Clarisse.”

She slugged his shoulder, “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I just came to check in, make sure everything was settling down.”

“Well come through then,” She started walking towards the school. It was one of the first places that got rebuilt after the earthquake and in time Jason had become close to many of the people who now worked here. Especially Miss La Rue who was principal and coach of their middle-school baseball team.

“We’ve finally restarted swimming lessons now that the heat pumps are working,” Clarisse was saying as they stepped into the hallways, “The toddlers’ class is beyond excited to get going again. Personally, I will never understand how anyone wants to swim right into winter but that’s why I’m the land coach and not the water one.”

Amusement twitched at his lips, but he didn’t deign to reply, “How are the kids finding the school?”

“Oh they’re loving it. A lot of them are taking full use of the art rooms and if they aren’t there, they’re in the science labs or on the field. It’s…” She grew quiet, a rare and vulnerable moment, “It’s amazing to see them exploring who they are. Before they all used to keep to themselves, the art students with the art students, and the sports kids on the field, science and history students taking up the library. Now they’re all in each other’s spaces, helping one another out and just _existing_ together.

“That’s incredible,” He breathed, pride lacing his voice.

“I think the school has become a safe space because they know that while they’re here they don’t have to be anyone except them and they’re allowed to figure that out.” She looked at him then, uncharacteristic tears lining her fierce brown eyes.

“That’s what school is supposed to be,” He pulled her in for a hug.

“Oh gods did you make Clarisse La Rue cry?”

“Shut up Di Angelo,”

“You know I think you may be the only one that gets her so emotional.”

“Shut up, I’m passionate about my school okay and it wouldn’t be like this without him.”

The teacher, with his olive skin and choppy black hair, burst out laughing, “You are a witch Jason Grace.”

They embraced, “Hello Nico, seems I needed to see the whole family this week”

“I’m surprised you saw my sister. She’s been so smitten with some man that she barely has time to talk these days,”

“Oh?” He raised a brow, “I saw her two days ago, and she seemed perfectly professional and not puppy-loved.”

“Probably because you employ her, and she isn’t trying to lose her job for acting like a teenager. Meanwhile all I hear is ‘He’s so pretty Nico,’ and ‘I cannot believe he likes to scuba-dive,’ and and and,” Black eyes rolled in annoyance.

Jason laughed, “She’s happy, let her be.”

“Ugh you wouldn’t be saying that if you had to hear about his gorgeous green eyes every day.”

“I see it’s a hall congregation.” A smiling Will Solace walked towards them.

“Nico here was just complaining about how much Reyna talks about her new beaux,” Clarisse grumbled.

“Ah yes, this conversation has become our new pillow-talk each night,” A freckled nose bunched as he stuck his tongue out at his fiancé.

“I am feeling attacked right now,” Nico scowled.

“We should probably move before the bell rings,” Clarisse motioned towards her office, herding the group inside.

“What are you doing here Grace?”

“Checking in mostly,” He shrugged, “Enough medical supplies and stuff?”

“Yes, you know we’ll tell you if we need anything,” Will smiled his nurse’s smile; soft and reassuring.

“I know but I’d be a bad sponsor if I didn’t ask. How’s the library coming along Di Angelo?”

Besides being the history teacher, Nico was also the head librarian and made sure the library was well stocked and amenities like computers, Wi-Fi and the entertainment area were fully functional.

“All good on my side,” He nodded, “We’re getting a new shipment of books in and I’ve put in a request to get a few more laptops for students but otherwise great.”

“Oh I almost forgot,” Clarisse jumped, “We have another sponsor.”

Will laughed, and Nico groaned, “Oh yea that’s another thing my sister likes about her man. He used to go this middle school, but he was away for like two years, so he didn’t know we got hit by the earthquake. Now that he’s back, he wants to help.”

Jason laughed, the grimace on his friend’s face entirely too amusing.

“Yea he’s also offered to pay for swimming lessons for every kid from the time they start here to the time they end.” Clarisse beamed.

“Well who is he? He sounds like a saint.”

“Percy Jackson,” Will offered.

Jason sucked in a breath, shock flooding his body, “What?”

“Yea Percy Jackson. He’s some ocean-study guy.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“And you say he’s dating Reyna?”

“Well they aren’t dating yet; they only met a couple of weeks ago when she came to visit me here and he was checking out the school.”

Jason didn’t really know what to say, couldn’t say anything even if he tried. He felt a bit numb. It was ridiculous to be having such intense feelings when he had had all of one night with Percy, that hadn’t even ended in anything worth bragging about. Had actually ended because of an interruption courtesy of his ex-girlfriend. From the sounds of things the oceanographer had met Reyna the week after the dinner. He was happy for them, or at least he was trying to be.

“Do you know him?” Will frowned.

“Uh no not really. I met him at the alumni dinner at SPQR a few weeks back but that’s the extent of our acquaintance.”

“Well he’s disgustingly nice and terribly good looking and if he becomes my brother in law, I’m going to have to step up my karma game to get at least halfway as close to his _goodness_.”

“Brother in law?” Will laughed, “Isn’t it a bit early for that?”

“I haven’t seen Reyna this smitten since her partner from uni,” Nico shrugged.

Clarisse who had been standing quietly huffed, anger flaring and dying in her eyes.

“I told you to ask her out like a year ago,”

“Yea well I was busy trying to run a school then. Besides she doesn’t see me as more than a friend.”

“Maybe that would change if you actually told her how you feel.” The history teacher gave his boss a look.

Clarisse sent a scathing one right back.

“Alright, alright,” Will, ever the mediator, giggled, “Let’s cool the room down. Besides Sunshine you have a class now.”

“Why do you insist on calling me that,” Nico groaned as they walked out.

“Bye guys,” Jason plastered a smile to his face, “See you soon.”

“Bye honey,” The two waved, bickering down the hall.

“Thank you for coming Grace,” Clarisse said as they walked to his car.

“Always Miss La Rue,” He leaned against his door, “Call me if you need anything.”

“Sure, and maybe at some stage we could go for lunch so I can formally introduce you to Mr Jackson.”

He kept his sigh to himself, half considering turning the idea down just so he wouldn’t have to see Percy again, but he knew it was the professional thing to do.

“That’ll be great, set it up with Hazel.”

She nodded and they exchanged goodbyes before he peeled out of the parking lot and into the endlessly busy streets.

His thoughts kept circling back to piercing green eyes, gorgeous brown skin and emerald suits. That night seemed both like a million years ago and yesterday. In reality, only a month had passed since. He knew it was futile to hold onto this crush when it was clear Percy had not returned those feelings, at least as deeply.

Anyway, he wasn’t ready for a relationship, not after the last one had ended so disastrously. Staring into his blue-eyed reflection in the rear-view mirror, he took a deep breath and, on the exhale, let go of Percy Jackson.


	4. Begin Again

_new beginnings_

_look fragile_

_like glass_

_but when grabbed_

_sparkle_

_like diamonds_

_-badpoetry_

“Good morning Mr Grace,” Grover Underwood smiled from his usual spot behind the coffee machine.

“Morning, how are you?”

“Much happier for seeing you less like someone kicked your puppy,” He gave Jason a knowing look.

“How?”

“There are some things the brain cannot hide, matters of the heart are often one of them.”

He didn’t really have any reply to that, so he gave the man an awkward smile and shrugged.

“Your usual then?”

“Yes please, and an iced coffee for Hazel.”

“Ah where is the darling this morning?”

“She’s coming into the office later, something about needing to go home first? She must have stayed at a friend’s place.”

Grover raised a dark brow, “Mhmm and where is your driver this morning? I noticed you drove yourself in today.”

“Uh I think Frank took the day off,” He frowned trying to piece the conversation he’d had with his friend in his sleep-deprived brain.

“Oh interesting,” Grover’s chocolate brown eyes twinkled in amusement, but before Jason could question him a warm cup was being shoved into his hand and he was being ushered away to wait for the iced coffee.

Collapsing into a chair, he pushed his glasses up his nose and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. Winter was beautiful but gods it was cold. He glanced around the café taking in the familiar forest green walls and dark wood floors. There was no sun streaming through the windows today so the gold accents on the tables were dulled and dark, like hidden bronze. He traced his fingers around the edge of his cup, losing himself in the motion, in the feeling of heat on his cold fingers, in the small gusts of wind against his cheeks as the door opened and closed, in the noise of a bustling store, in the–

“Hello Jason,”

“Luke,” He took a deep breath, “Fuck off.”

“Aw don’t be like that,” He sniggered.

“Please Luke, I don’t have the energy for this right now,” Exhaustion was a thousand-ton weight on his bones.

“That’s your problem Jason you never wanted to take things head on. It was always let’s wait for this, let’s get their opinion first, let’s just give it a couple weeks. You could have had the world begging at your fingertips if you just went for what you wanted.”

“Are you done?”

Luke’s responding laugh was malicious, “You are so-“

“Leave.” His voice was stone.

His ex-boyfriend scoffed, “Pathetic.”

Jason watched as the face he had been so in love with sneered at him, the scar running down a pale cheek twisting into malice. His soul ached for what could have been, it burned for what now was. It always surprised him how drained he felt after every interaction with Luke- like crashing down from a potent high. Being with Luke was a high, was euphoria and hope and sin. _What the fuck went wrong?_

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Talk to me,”

“Why do you insist on answering the phone like you’re some sort of mafia boss?” His sister grumbled.

“Hello to you too Thalia,”

“I just wanted to let you know that I’ve set you up on a date tonight. Six-thirty at _Sun and Songs_.”

He groaned, “No. I am not in the mood.”

“Jason Grace,” She started; he could feel a rant coming on, “You cannot stop living your life because you have a wanker of an ex-boyfriend. You have been in a slump since Luke and it is affecting you in ways you’re too scared to admit.”

“It is not affecting me,” He was tired of having this fight, “I literally dated Piper for like three months.”

“Mhm and were you happy? Did you put all you could into the relationship?” She didn’t wait for his response, “No, you may have been a little happier, but you weren’t _you_. So you will go on this date tonight and in five years when we’re planning your wedding you better be thanking me in your speech.”

“Gods Thals,” He snorted, “We haven’t even gone on the date yet and you’re already planning a wedding?”

“Wait does that mean you agree to it?” She squealed through the phone.

“Yes loser,” He held in a laugh, “I’ll go on the date. But if it doesn’t work out you drop all of this. No more setting me up, no more interfering.”

“Yes sir. Now, how work’s going?”

“Besides the fact that Project Hestia is on hold because of this stupid contract everything is good.”

“Isn’t your fancy lawyer lady sorting it out?” She muttered.

“Reyna is a great lawyer and you know it.”

“Yea but she’s also my ex-girlfriend so I get to be a little resentful.”

He snorted at that, “Of course, and how are you?”

“I’m good. The Conservatory is still standing so I can’t be doing too many things wrong.”

“Didn’t you guys get cheetah cubs this weekend?”

“Oh Jase!” His sister cried, “They are just the absolute cutest things. Did you know cheetahs are so shy that some conservationists and wild-life biologists recommend giving them emotional support puppies?”

“So what you guys got puppies and cubs?”

“We haven’t got the puppies yet; they’re only arriving this week.”

“Well send me pictures when they’re together, maybe I’ll have them framed and hung around the office as a morale booster.”

She laughed, the sound crackly through the speaker, “Will do little bro. Listen I have to go but call me tomorrow to tell me about the date.”

“Wait!” He yelled, ignoring the weird looks from the café patrons as he walked out, “What’s her name?”

“Zoe.”

***

Jason was nervous. That was the only explanation for his shaky hands and the zoo of creatures in his stomach. He had gotten to _Suns and Songs_ fifteen minutes early with a lavender and daisy bouquet in hand. The restaurant his sister had reserved was nothing short of incredible. Dark maroon draped over each table, and opulent candelabras sat in the center, lit only if the table was occupied. Glass and crystal chandeliers swung slowly from the high wooden beams, catching on the light and making a kaleidoscope of the room. Even the way the air smelt was decadent here. Like wood smoke and perfume, some hint of chocolate, maybe. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he wanted to bottle the scent and bathe himself in it. Trying not to be suspicious he took another deep breath in; it calmed his nerves if nothing else.

“Mr Grace?” someone put a soft hand on his shoulder, “Your guest,”

He thanked the waitress, getting up to greet his date and pull out her chair. He tried to muffle his gasp when he finally turned to her. _She was stunning_. Midnight skin contrasting elegantly with the pastel yellow dress she wore. Braids intertwined with glittering strands; it cast a pale silver halo around her head. Small hoop earrings glinted as she moved, and the bracelets at her wrist clinked gently when they shook hands.

“Hi, Jason Grace,” He smiled.

“Zoe Nightshade.” She flashed beautiful white teeth.

He handed her the flowers, “You look unbelievable.” He truly was in awe of her.

“Thank you,” Her smile was soft, but her voice was crisp and direct, “And these are gorgeous.”

“Would you like to order drinks?”

They scanned the menu quickly; Zoe ordered a cocktail he hadn’t heard of and he ordered the first thing he saw that didn’t have tequila in it.

“So,” He asked, and then cringed at himself internally. Starting any conversation with _so_ was bound to make it awkward.

He cleared his throat, “How do you know Thalia?”

“We work together at the Conservatory. I moved here a couple months ago because I got transferred from the wildlife center in Germany.”

Jason didn’t know what but something about her voice made his insides melt. She said everything so undiplomatically– like if it wasn’t a fact it wasn’t worth uttering.

“Oh that’s cool. What do you do?”

“I’m a veterinarian. You?”

“Well I was a structural engineer but somehow over the years I got roped into being a town and regional planner.”

She frowned, tilting her head assessingly, “You did not finish your engineering degree?”

“Oh no I finished and got my masters in structural but then I started my company and I realised I needed other qualifications to run it the way I wanted to so I had to go back and get a degree in urban and regional planning. By the end I felt like I had been studying since the dawn of time.”

She laughed at that, and a look of surprise crossed her face, as if it was as unexpected to her as it was to him. “I know how you feel. I love animals and I’m passionate about my work but when I was done studying, I vowed never to go back. Studying for seven years after school and then trying to do it all over again feels like a one-way ticket to the end of the road.”

He mirrored her smile, “How did you get into veterinary sciences anyway?”

“My father was always busy, and my sisters were… interested in anything that could make them more beautiful, or richer. So I was pretty alone for most of my childhood. At some stage I convinced my father to get me a dog, Ladon. We were inseparable. But he got hurt when this man,“ She said it with such disgust he almost flinched. “This man hurt him. Kicked Little Ladon out the way when he was just trying to say hello. We had to take him to the vet, and I remember them being so sweet and kind to my dog and I knew I wanted to be exactly like that when I grew up.”

“Any chance you know where this man is so we can kick his ass?”

She laughed, raspy and bursting, “Don’t worry little eleven-year-old me kicked Mr Alcides as hard as I could in the shins.”

“Good,” he nodded with conviction, “He deserved more but you found your passion so there is some balance.”

She hid her grin behind a sip from her drink.

“Sir, ma’am,” Their waitress stepped to their table, “Would you like to order?”

Hours later, cheeks flushed from the liquor, laughing over Thalia’s antics and their shared need for structure, they finally decided to call the dinner to an end.

“The focaccia was to die for,” Zoe groaned, patting her stomach.

“Honestly, I may have to marry the pasta.” He sighed contentedly.

She giggled, and he knew it was a rare thing for her because her face caught that surprised look again.

“Want to grab dessert?”

“Oh gods no,” She shook her head in alarm, and then frowned as the realisation of what that meant washed through her.

“I had a really great time tonight,” He started softly.

“Do you want to walk to the park? We can stop and have gelato?” Her dark eyes were full of nervous hope.

He blinked at her, a little shocked she wanted to continue the date, “I thought you didn’t want dessert?” He teased.

“Maybe the walk will burn off some of these calories and i’ll have space for a little ice-cream.” She scunched her nose.

He knew the gelato was just an excuse, so with a grin that lit up his whole face he grabbed her hand and nodded, “Let’s do it Miss Nightshade.”

Her face glowed with relief and enthusiasm as they tucked their chairs in and exited the restaurant.

“Tell me about your family. How come you weren’t interested in the rich side of life like your sisters?”

“I guess being the youngest kind of made it all seem pointless. I had seen what happened when their vanity became malicious and I didn’t ever want to turn into something I couldn’t recognise. I went to stay with my Aunt Diana through high school. She owned a bird sanctuary. That’s where I interned in my college years.”

“Wow,” He looked down to her, awe evident in his face, “And it didn’t bother you to be so far away from your father and sisters?”

“Honestly, I’m not even sure they noticed when I left.” She shrugged, “It was a long time ago. I really only see them for family functions now.”

“And your aunt?”

“She still has the bird sanctuary, but she mostly works in the background now. My cousins, Bianca and Phoebe, run it full time.”

“Do you miss it? Were you guys close?”

“Much closer than my sisters and I. I do miss them, but I definitely can’t say I miss the sanctuary. Some of those birds were evil.”

Just then a loud squawk came from above them. She scowled at the sky, “I’m talking about you Auretta.”

He tried to hold in a laugh but Zoe stuck out her tongue childishly and they both bent over in laughter.

“Maybe we shouldn’t hurl insults while we’re out in the open.” He managed to gasp.

“Good thing the gelato shop is right there.” She grinned, grabbing his hand and sprinting towards the small, illuminated store at the end of the cobbled street. Her dress shimmered, moved like rays of light. She looked like a star.

“Come on,” She yelled, tugging at his hand harder.

‘Alright, alright,” He snapped out of his admiration and let her lead him into the shop.

“Hi, what can I get you?”

“Want to share?”

“Sure, you choose,” He waved a hand towards the abundance of flavours behind the glass.

“Please can we have one scoop of chocolate, one scoop of vanilla and,” Her brow furrowed as she scanned the tags, “And one scoop of cookie crumble.”

“Why did I think you were a sorbet girl?”

“Sorbet in the summer, anything else for the rest of the year.” She said matter of factly.

He nodded solemnly, “Yes makes sense.”

She swatted his arm, grabbing the cone from the lady with a thank you, “Gods I feel like a teenager again,”

“I know what you mean,” Her excitement was infectious.

“I have to ask,” She swallowed a chunk of cookie crumble, “What on earth were you thinking when you decided to eat a stapler?”

Jason groaned, “Why did Thalia tell you that? She swore she wouldn’t tell anyone and if asked I would say I fell off my bike or something.”

Zoe giggled, “Come on, spill.”

“Okay, first of all I was two,” He sighed, embarrassment heating his cheeks, “And it was shiny, and it made a cool clicking noise, and I wanted to know what it tasted like.”

“I can just picture a little Jason crawling onto the kitchen counter and trying to bite down on a stapler.” She teased.

“Yes well now I have this scar,” He pointed to his upper lip, rolling his eyes.

“Battle scars. Very worthy.”

He shoved at her shoulder lightly and they dissolved into laughter once more.

It was almost midnight by the time he had dropped her off at home and stepped into his apartment. He looked at his phone to see a couple work messages, and something from Hazel– things he could reply to in the morning he decided, tugging off his tie and discarding his clothes as he walked to his room. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, his phone still glaringly bright and open on the chat with his sister.

_You were right. We’re going on a second date._


	5. Sandwich Therapy

_But the most beautiful things in life are just not things._

_They’re people and places, memories and pictures._

_They’re feeling and moments and smiles and laughter._

_-unknown_

“Charles Beckendorf,” Jason answered the phone with a smile, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hello Grace, how are you?”

“Absolutely wonderful,” And he was, he hadn’t felt so calm in a long time. “What can I do for you my friend?”

“I need your help with the wedding. I’m planning an outdoor structure with video screenings of all our favourite memories and you have two things that’ll make my dreams come true.”

“Anything for you Charlie.”

“The gorgeous meadow on the far side of town, you own that right?”

“Yep, you want to set up shop there?”

“Yes please,” His eagerness carried through the phone, “And can you send me any pictures or videos you have of us so I can add it to the slideshow.”

“Of course, is that all?”

He could hear the excitement in his friend’s voice, “That’s it, unless you know anyone who’s willing to look after the shop while we’re on honeymoon?”

“I can’t say I do but I can ask Hazel to hire a temp if you want?”

“I’ll suggest it to the ladies and tell them to get back to you.”

“Sounds great, and good-luck with the project. I’m excited for the wedding.”

“Me too man, me too. It’s still surreal to me that I’m getting married to my best friends.”

“You deserve the world Charlie.”

“No way, I am crazy emotional these days.” He sniffled.

Jason laughed, “You’re always emotional Beckendorf.”

“Screw you,” He snorted, “See you soon, and thank you again.”

“Bye man, have a good one.”

He ended the call with a smile. It was unbelievable to think he would be going to his friends’ wedding in a couple months. Just the other day he was sitting in a lecture hall laughing at Beckendorf’s impersonation of their business lecturer. Just the other day he was helping Silena and Drew paint the walls of their boutique. It was strange to face the reality that they were all grown up now– moving on with their lives, living them.

“Ready to go Boss?” Hazel’s head popped around the door.

“Yep, you have the files?”

“All in the room already, anything else we need?”

“Maybe some coffee and a miracle?”

“Unfortunately I can only provide one of those things, and it’s not the helpful one.” She gave him an apologetic look.

“Well I guess wish me luck then,”

“You don’t need it Boss, you’re gonna kill it today.”

“What would I do without you Miss Levesque?” He sighed gratefully, walking to the elevator.

“Forget which day of the week it is, and which shoe goes on which foot,” She grinned.

“Hey, the shoe thing was one time.”

“That only works if you’re a toddler, not a grown man.”

“No excuse for the elderly then?”

She shook her head solemnly, “None I’m afraid.”

The elevator doors slid open.

“Meeting Room A5.”

“Let’s do this.” He took a deep breath and pushed the glass door.

“Hello Jason Grace,”

“Hello Octavian.”

Jason always felt some level of life seep out the room when he me with the head of _Titan Industries_. The man felt…synthetic; chalk white hair gelled down flat and calculating pale blue eyes that missed nothing. Gods even his skin looked unnatural, pasty and veined.

He reached out a small, bony hand in greeting.

“You look as incredible as ever Miss Levesque,” He lifted her hand to his mouth.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile, “Octavian.”

He didn’t seem to notice, or care for her discomfort and simply turned to Jason.

“So,” They sat down, “Have we come to some agreement?”

“With all due respect Octavian I don’t feel this contract is justified.” He glanced between the man and the folder.

There was silence, as if he were waiting for Jason to continue but two could play at this game. He was not willing to be taken for a fool, fumbling over himself to bow to this man’s whims. So he met those cunning eyes, a smile playing at his lips. The only sound was the scratch of Hazel’s pencil as she set up her notes for the meeting.

Moments passed, frozen in time, and then a sigh, “What can I do to ease your concerns?”

He struggled to reel in a smug expression. “Let’s start with the supply times.”

And they went back and forth, pulling and pushing, cunning and stead-fast, a fox and a wolf. Two hours later the contract had been amended to both their liking and they were once again shaking hands.

“I will ask my assistant to send over the revised contract, once my lawyer has looked over it.”

“I will do the same. Thanks for the meeting.” He guided the door open and waited for his guest to move through it.

“Until then, Grace.”

Without waiting for a reply Octavian snapped at his bodyguard and they disappeared down the passage.

“How do you feel about this?”

“There’s something not quite right Hazel, I just can’t figure out his angle.”

“Fully agree,” She shuddered, “He gives me the creeps.”

“Have you managed to find anyone else that could potentially take over this project?”

“Not yet Boss but you will be the first to know when I do.”

“Thanks Levesque, you truly are my saviour.” He gave her a grateful smile.

“Better put that on my gravestone,” She raised a brow.

“Done,” He laughed, “Any other requests?”

“Let’s get subs for lunch. I could do with some bread.”

He shook his head in amusement, “You drive a hard bargain but I’m willing to sacrifice for you.”

“Oh what was your plan Mr big-shot?” She pushed open the door to their offices.

“Today is burrito-bowl day and you know it.”

“I did forget,” She scrunched her nose, “But I’m extra grateful now.”

He snorted at her, ready to give a snarky remark before he was cut off by the shrill ring of his cell phone.

“Talk to me.”

“What’s up Grace, how’s your lunch hour looking?” Leo Valdez greeted.

“Levesque and I are going to get subs at _Garden Girl_ , want to join?”

“I’ll meet you there.” And then he was gone.

“Ever the efficient caller isn’t he,” Hazel chuckled.

“Most days, which is weird since he’s a rambler face-to-face.”

They got to the contemporary restaurant on eighty-fifth avenue, spotting Leo outside.

“Hello,” His smile was wide as he hugged them.

“Who decided to give you a break? Don’t you have lectures right now?”

“Nah,” He grinned, “Guest lecturer teaching my slot this week, so I got two hours free.”

“The beauty of teaching postgrad, I assume?” Hazel asked.

“You know it Levesque!”

“What are we getting?”

“Don’t know about you but I’m getting the ‘Jazz It Up’ sub, got to stick to my New Orleans heritage.”

“Good afternoon my favourite customers? Where’s the rest of the crew?”

Jason smiled brightly, “Hello Katie.”

“Annabeth is at work, she has some big contract finally closing up,” Leo said by way of greeting.

“Frank is doing the security rounds at the office,” Hazel offered.

“Thalia isn’t even in the country right now.” He shrugged

“There’s still someone missing,” She frowned, scanning their faces, “Piper! Where’s the pretty lady?”

“Oh,” Leo winced, “Yea that is a touchy subject.”

Katie gave them a sympathetic look, “Well what can I help you with today? The usual for you Haze?”

They all rattled off their orders and chatted with the owner of _Garden Girl_ while they waited. Jason had met Katie when he was doing business courses for his urban and regional planning degree. Her forest green eyes and bright smile struck him stupid the first time he saw her in their Entrepreneurship and Business Management lecture. He never had the guts to make a move, but it didn’t matter because she had just entered a relationship with Travis Stoll. Now they’re married and expecting a child, as is the latest update.

“How’s Project Hestia going Grace?” Leo asked, pulling out a chair.

“Ugh I’m having a hard time with the outdoor center. I’m not gelling with the contractor, and I don’t know what to do,” He scrubbed a hand down his face.

“I know I can’t ask what exactly is wrong because of legal reasons but what do you need done?”

He motioned to Hazel to explain as he bit into his sub.

“Basically we want to create an outdoor recreation center for the community which includes a gym area, a kids’ area, movies, a park and picnic area, rock climbing, you know the usual.”

“Right that shouldn’t be too hard to draft up,” Dark eyebrows scrunched, “But this guy is what? Trying to fuck you over?”

“Essentially,” Jason nodded, “The problem is we don’t know how?”

“Okay give me the weekend and let me call up some people. I think I know someone who can help.”

His eyes widened, “You are literally the best friend in the entire world. We’ve been looking for weeks, and we haven’t found anyone else who specialises in this.” 

Leo squeezed his hand, “I’m not letting you get screwed over, and my buddy would be more than happy to do it.”

“What’s his name?” Hazel had her phone out, the notes app open.

“Harley, he’s was the youngest kid in our engineering course. I think he graduated with his masters when he was like twenty,”

Jason choked, “What?”

“The kid is incredible. He beat us regularly in our weekly electrotech competitions.”

“Well tell him to give us a call and I’ll set up a meeting with Jason next week. We have until next Friday before we sign contracts with _Titan_.”

“Sounds good,” Leo plucked a pen he kept behind his ear and scribbled something on his hand, “So Jase,” His grin was trouble.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, preparing himself for trouble.

“What happened with you and Percy? Last I heard you were going on a date on Tuesday and then getting married.”

It was Hazel’s turn to choke, and after she recovered smacked her boss on the shoulder, glaring as if to say _what the hell did you not tell me?_

He rolled his eyes at his best friend, “I didn’t even get his number because I left so abruptly. And anyway I hear he’s dating Reyna now.”

Leo’s hickory eyes widened, “He’s what?”

“Yea I went by the school about a month ago and Nico told me they were dating.”

“How do they even know each other?”

“They met at the school. She was visiting Nico and he was wanted to become a sponsor cause he used to go there.”

“Yea sounds about right, he’s crazy nice.” Leo nodded

“How have I never met him before the dinner?”

“He moves around a lot,” Leo shrugged, “I’ve only met him a handful of times because whenever he’s here he makes a point to visit Annabeth.”

“Well he sounds like an angel,” His assistant mused.

“Looks like one too,” He muttered, “It’s okay anyway cause I uh–“ He scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh my gods,” Hazel’s earthy eyes glittered, “You met someone!”

Leo clapped his hands, a smile as bright as the sun on his face, “Who are they?”

“We’ve been on _one_ date so no making a big deal about it.” He gave them a pointed look, “But Thalia set us up and she’s… wow.”

“Oh you are real caught up, aren’t you?” They raised twin brows at him.

“She’s just indescribable. She’s gorgeous and that’s the least impressive thing about her.”

“Well tell us everything.” Hazel prodded.

“Okay she’s a vet. She has four sisters, but she doesn’t talk to them much. She believes in order, oh it’s glorious. Everything in its space and a plan for everything.” He looked at Leo then, to which his friend flipped him off and then motioned for him to continue.

“She eventually wants to open her own animal clinic. And most importantly she gets along with Thalia.”

“She sounds like a dream Jase,” Hazel squeezed his shoulder, “I’m really happy for you.”

Leo nodded, eyes bright with love, “You deserve some happiness bud.”

“Thank you guys,” He found it hard to breathe as the overwhelming gratitude he felt for his friends swept through his body.

“Valdez, you’re going to the lake cabins in a couple weeks, right?”

“Oh yep,” Leo wiggled his eyebrows, “And guess what?”

“You are not!” He yelled, and then lowered his voice, “You are lying to me right now.”

“Oh gods,” Hazel caught on, “Are you ready? No wait of course you’re ready! When, how, what?”

“I bought the ring a couple weeks ago. We’ve been talking about it for a few months and this just feels like the right time.”

Jason whistled, “My best friends are finally getting married.”

“Oh gods I hope she says yes,” Leo looked a little sick all of a sudden.

“Of course she’s going to say yes. You guys have been inseparable since that first maths lecture when we all went to the wrong class.”

“There’s no way she turns you down, I’ve seen the way you look at each other.” Hazel agreed.

“The way we look at each other?” Leo frowned at her, confusion evident in his face.

“Like you’re the only ones in the room. Like she is the match and you are the striker.”

Jason nodded, “The moment you two locked eyes at the bonfire it was like the universe threaded two strands through the same needle.”

“Well now I’m emotional and feeling much more confident about it.”

They laughed then, getting up to hug each other. Jason felt the world settle, still, slow. The wind whispered softly, and beams of sun caught between them. If nothing else he had this, and he would hold onto it until his bones were dust and his soul was a star once more.


	6. The Arrow Flies True

_every story has a_

_beginning_

_middle_

_and end_

_not necessarily in that order_

_-Tim Burton_

“Annabeth Chase, my favourite impulse-controller,” Jason smirked, pulling his friend into his chest for a hug.

Her grey eyes sparked with mirth, “What do you want you troublemaker?”

“I find it offensive that you think I’m a troublemaker. We all know it’s your boyfriend that gets us into a mess.”

“Lies and propaganda,” She raised a brow, “You two are in a committed relationship with hullabaloo.”

He gave her a wide-eyed look, “Hullabaloo?”

“I’ve been spending way too much time with Percy,” She sighed.

He burst out laughing, “Who in this day and age says ‘hullabaloo?’”

“Percy discovered the word when we were in high school and thought it was the most hilarious thing he’s ever heard. He used to say it all the time.”

Jason shook his head amusement dancing on his lips, “So why did you want to meet me? I thought you’d be with Leo today since you’ve been out of state all week.”

They collapsed onto his couch. Annabeth tucked her feet underneath her and he propped his on the ottoman. When they settled down, she finally looked at him.

“Yea,” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “He had to go into work today because the part-time lecturer couldn’t make it for classes.”

“What’s going on? Why do you look so…” He had never been good at finding the words that matched the emotion, “So frustrated?”

“I’m not,” She gave him a weak smile, “I’m not. I just miss him.”

“You saw each other last night, didn’t you? He picked you up for the airport?”

“Yea but we haven’t gotten the chance to talk. I don’t know how to–, I just _miss_ him.”

“Hey,” He grabbed her hands, “Take a deep breath. We have all the time in the world.”

Neither of them had quite figured out how to handle emotions, how to express them. It was an ongoing frustration when he and Luke were dating. Annabeth and Leo had learned how to read each other after all these years; four years of friendship and three years of dating had cemented that bond, had it running core deep. But him and her still couldn’t quite get the words out on their own.

“I miss his presence,” She breathed, “We saw each other last night but I was exhausted, and it was late. He practically had to carry me from the car to our bed and then he left early this morning. We just haven’t had the chance to catch up, to exist together yet.”

He held her close, let her head fall onto his shoulder.

“Being away from him is like losing a limb or being thrown into the deep end of the pool when you don’t know how to swim, like walking through darkness. You know what all of those have in common?” She looked up at him, grey eyes lined with tears.

“What?”

“Emptiness, the absence of something vital.”

“I think,” He tilted her chin up, caught the storm in her gaze, “I think you are lucky to have someone who makes saying goodbye so hard.”

“Did you just quote Winnie the Pooh at me?”

He winced, “Yes?”

She dissolved into laughter, “Really Jason? Winnie the Pooh?”

“What?” He gave her an indignant look, “It’s a good quote, and better than anything I could have come up with.”

“You are something else.” She managed to rein in her amusement, “What’s been up with you?”

“Nothing exciting,” He shrugged.

“Nah uh Mister,” His friend gave him a look, “Leo tells me you met a lady? What happened to my cousin? And how did you meet her? Do you have a picture?”

“Alright,” He chuckled, “Slow down. I don’t have a lady; we’ve been on one date. Next one is tomorrow. Your cousin and I didn’t get to exchange numbers at the dinner and I’m sure you know he’s now seeing Reyna. Thalia introduced Zoe and I, she’s a vet at the Conservatory and no I do not have a picture.”

“I hope you know all that information gave me a ton more questions.”

He rolled his eyes, shoving her shoulder lightly, “Let’s get some coffee going and maybe bring out the choc chips and then you can harass me with your endless curiosity.”

“Hey, this curiosity is what made us friends.” Her voice followed him as they walked to kitchen, where she promptly hoisted herself onto the countertop and plucked a cookie from the jar.

“As far as I understand it was Leo’s dumbassery that made us friends.”

“Yea, but without my curiosity I wouldn’t have bothered to check why a skinny, curly-haired, Latino was cursing a blue streak underneath the table.”

“I still think we should be crediting Leo because if he hadn’t gotten his foot stuck in my backpack and tripped thereby falling underneath our table it wouldn’t have been me and you who helped him.”

“Oh gods,” She giggled, “We really were a chaotic bunch weren’t we?”

“Nothing has changed Chase,” He handed her a steaming mug of coffee, “We just have less opportunities to be chaotic now.”

“I used to be so excited to grow up, but all my years have escaped me, have sped by me faster than bullets and I’m not yet grown.”

He leaned across the counter, bringing his cappuccino to his cheek, “I don’t think we ever really are. We’re just an accumulation of all our years before now. I am still one and two and ten and twenty.”

Annabeth looked at him then, caught his gaze in her grey eyes, “When did you get so wise?”

“Guess I’m spending too much time with you.” He winked, “Now please help me find something to wear for tomorrow. Zoe is taking me somewhere in nature and she says I should be prepared for a little exercise.”

“Are we talking a walk in the park or a hike up Blood Hill?”

“I don’t know she said it was a surprise and I don’t get any more information than wear clothes you can move in a little.”

His friend smirked at him, “Sounds steamy?”

“I’m pretty sure sex requires clothes off, not on, t least to some degree.” He rolled his eyes.

“Mhmm, okay. All i’m saying is make sure you pack a condom, or multiple.”

“We are not having- we will get arrested for public indecency.” He grumbled, pushing her shoulder, “So get your mind out of the gutter Chase.”

Her laugh was bells and beauty. “Come on then Mr Grace, let’s go raid your closet.” She held out her hand for him to help her off the counter, and the two blondes disappeared into his room.

***

Jason took a deep breath, letting his nerves find their space in his chest, stomach, lungs. He didn’t like walking into things when he didn’t have all the information; ergo surprises were avoided as much as possible.

A knock at his window pulled him from his mind.

“Are you going to come out? Or do you want to have a car date?” Sparkling dark eyes and a bright smile peered at him through the glass.

“I’m coming,” He laughed, grabbing his wallet and keys before opening the door.

“Hello Jason,” She stood on her toes and looped her arms around his neck. He folded his arms around her waist, catching the soft hints of juniper berry and clove that was purely her.

“How are you?” They pulled away.

“I am nervous,” He admitted, “I don’t like surprises.”

“Yes I did imagine so, I am not fond of them either, but this one was a necessity as it needs an explanation.”

“Well I hope I dressed okay?” He gestured towards his jeans and loose white tee.

“It’s perfect.” She looked him up and down, her eyes flashing, “Now come on, we only have the place for a couple hours.”

“Hold on,” He moved to his trunk, “These are for you,”

“Oh Jason,” She gasped softly, taking the flowers from him, “These are­– Who is your florist because these bouquets are unbelievable?”

He ducked his head, attempting to hide his reddening cheeks, “I choose them myself.”

“Well, your taste is exquisite,” She smiled up at him and he knew he had picked perfectly. Sunflowers because the dress she wore on their first date was liquid sunlight. And red roses because she was beautiful, poised, regal, just as they were.

While she admired the bouquet, he took the time to note their surroundings. They seemed to be on some sort of field, school or farm he didn’t know. A small wooden marquee sat a few meters away, but it was unoccupied which meant they were alone out here.

“Okay,” Zoe started, “So I don’t know how weird this is going to be to you, but I figured I’d get all my secrets out before you’re in too deep.”

“I’m starting to get mildly suspicious,” He raised a brow quizzically.

“Don’t worry I don’t plan on murdering you. I could probably take you in hand to hand combat but for someone of your size, drugs or poison would be the better method.”

He blinked at her, “You spend a lot of your time wondering what the best method for murder is?”

“This is not going well,” She giggled, “I don’t plan on killing you. I brought you here so we could practice some archery.”

“That does not make me feel even remotely better.”

She slugged his shoulder, mirth bouncing in her eyes, “I’ve been doing archery since my first year at varsity and I thought it’d be cool to share it with you.”

“Oh,” Was his eloquent reply, and then, “Well I’m honoured, thank you.”

“Don’t get too sappy on me, I’m only willing to go easy on you in the practice trials.”

“This implies a competition of some sort?”

“Of course. One question answered to whoever gets bullseye or as close to it.”

“I feel like I’m at a serious disadvantage here,” He pouted at her.

“I wouldn’t say that. I’ve only been doing it for nine years,” She smirked.

He groaned, waving his hands, “Oh gods, I see I’m going to be bared to the bone after this.”

“Don’t worry Grace you get to torture me on our next date.”

“Be prepared Nightshade because after this set-up I am not going easy on you.”

“I certainly hope not,” Fire danced in her eyes.

He narrowed his gaze, taking a single step towards her, “Is that a challenge Miss Nightshade?”

“Aren’t scared of a little heat, are you?” She mirrored him, closing the distance.

“Bring it on,” His words were nothing but exhales and anticipation.

Their noses brushed, eyes of midnight and electric storms pinning each other to the world.

“Ready to learn?” She breathed.

“Ready to be taught.”

“Okay,” She stepped away, taking a deep breath before moving to the table that he now noticed had two metal bows and various arrows.

“You’ll get the thirty-pound bow and large arrows to start. Hopefully you don’t need anything heavier because I did not ask for the thirty-four.” She frowned, “Okay some rules. Never have your arrow nocked until you’re on the firing line. Don’t collect arrows until everyone is done shooting. Don’t hold your bow sideways, you will hit someone. Do not under any circumstances pull the string back while there’s no arrow.”

“Got it.” He nodded.

“Cool, you’re gonna do great!” She clapped her hands, excitement radiating from her every movement. “Let’s get you equipped so you don’t end up with string-snapped wrists or a raw thumb.”

And then she was handing him all sorts of equipment, guiding him so everything fit where it was supposed to. Her hands, calloused and small, brushed over his as she adjusted the arm guard and made sure the thumb flap was correct. She explained how to stand, moving his feet and angling his shoulders until she deemed it good enough.

“Okay, let’s do some shooting.”

“I’m ready!” He smiled at her, hoping his own excitement was evident.

“Don’t worry about hitting bullseye, just choose a spot on the target and try to get all your arrows to land in the same place.”

He nodded, rolling his shoulders and moving to stand in position.

“Since it’s just us I’m going to forego formalities, so began shooting Grace.”

He had a clumsy start, arrows falling short of the target, or flying far over it, but Zoe was patient, adjusting and helping him each time.

“This is…” He stared in wonder at the arrow he had managed to bed inches away from the center. ‘I can understand why you enjoy it.”

“Great because now it’s time for Question and Arrow.”

“Fun,” He chortled, “You come up with that?”

“Yes, I thought it was rather clever.”

“Oh it is, I never expected anything less _doctor_.”

She snorted at him, “Ready to see the queen take her throne?”

“Please Your Majesty,” He bowed low, gesturing to the field.

She laughed and took her stand at the line, adjusting herself and making sure the sight on her bow was at the right level. She took an arrow from the stand in front of her feet, placed it on the string with trained casualness and looked over her shoulder at him. Her smiled was wicked.

She lifted the bow, pulled the string taut and fired the arrow. Before he had time to see where it had landed, she was already nocking her second one, and moments later her third.

He blinked, stared between her bright eyes and the three silver arrows now embedded in the small red circle fifteen meters away, and adjusted his pants.

She smirked, “How was that?”

“Possibly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” He breathed.

“Ready to answer some burning questions?”

“If I say no will you keep shooting?”

She raised a brow, “Hot and bothered, are you?”

“No thanks to you,” He growled.

She pulled him to the line, “I’m glad you’re taking to it so nicely.”

“I think I’m taking to you,” He grabbed her wrist, pulling her flush to him.

“You don’t even know me?”

“After that little display I’m half willing to marry you on the spot.”

She laughed and shoved away from him, “You’re a special breed Mr Grace. Men do not usually fall into marriage ideas after seeing a woman shoot arrows.”

“Then they are not men.” He frowned, “And besides, anyone with aim as accurate as yours has many, many advantages.”

“Questions Grace,” She took a step back, amusement and… something else passing over her face.

“Right okay,”

So they stood to the line and fired. Her a question him an answer. Then an arrow. A curse as she hit the center and he missed the target completely. Another question, answer, arrow. Question, answer, arrow.

Until two hours had blurred by and Jason had confessed to three college pranks, horrible braces in high school, and the weirdest fear of bricks. She had taken pity on him and answered her own questions after he kept losing their little battle. He knew she regretted her college days because she had wasted them studying, knew she was as gorgeous in high school as she is now, and her weird fear was thunder.

“This was great Zoe, thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” She beamed at him, “For not thinking I’m weird, or for dismissing this.”

He wrapped his arms around her, speaking into her neck, “I think this may be the coolest second date I’ve ever been on.”

“Really?” She lifted his head, tugging at his hair until they were staring at each other.

“Really.” He smiled softly, “I did not know archery could be so…”

“Grounding?” She offered.

“Yes, and exhilarating.”

“I don’t know if I can put into words how much it means to me to hear you say that.”

“I was thinking,” He stroked his fingers down her side gently, “Since you didn’t get to do the typical college things maybe I can plan the next date?”

“Sounds like a dream, what are you thinking?”

“Drive-in theatre? I’m fairly sure ‘ _When the Stars Burn Out_ ’ is playing.”

She nodded, eyes wide with excitement, “I’ve always wanted to go to a drive in! When?”

“Give me a couple days to plan but how does Wednesday sound?”

“Perfect.”

He cupped her cheek, memorising the constellations in her eyes, the soft lines around her mouth that told you she smiled often, and the lines between her forehead that told you she frowned often too.

“You are divine.” He exhaled.

“Are you going to kiss me?” Was her reply.

He grinned, wild and undaunted, “Happy to.”

And then their lips were meeting, soft and steady. The world fell away, became swirls of colour and sound, became the background of a Monet, became life. And oh gods, Zoe’s hands may be rough with the proof of living, but her lips were softer than petals, than clouds. He held back a groan at her nails scraping his neck gently.

Reluctantly they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Wow,” She whispered.

“Indeed,” He chuckled.

It was that kiss, lingering spice and the smell of beginnings that followed him into his apartment later. Rolled down his skin as he took a shower. Fluttered behind his eyelids as he finally collapsed into bed. That kiss that marked the beginning.


	7. The Storm and The Stars

_i want to_

_tangle with you_

_and fall into you_

_and feel all of you_

_your breath, your skin,_

_your hands, your heart,_

_your everything…_

_all of it, all of you_

_all around me_

_-butterflies rising_

“Good morning Frank, why does it feel like I haven’t seen you in forever?”

“It’s only been a week,” He laughed, “Are you having withdrawal symptoms?”

“I think so,” He nodded gravely, “Heart ache, constant longing, and inability to stop thinking about cars.”

“Sounds like a terrible case.” Frank grinned, pulling the car into the road.

“Shall we grab some coffee to mend our gaped days?” He pouted.

“ _Reedpipes_ it is,” Dark eyes sparkled.

“How’s your grandmother?”

“She’s alright, thank you. Stubborn as a mule about going to the old age home but I told her I can’t be worrying about her while she’s alone in that big house. She says if I forget about her she’ll come back to haunt me and make my life miserable.”

Jason giggled and then quickly sobered at his friends look, “Oh she’s serious?”

“As the plague. My grandmother has never been the type to shower you in cookies and sweet hopes. I have no doubt she’ll be pouring river water in my shoes if I even think to forget about her.”

“Well then I better make sure you get as many days off as you need. She may haunt me for working you too hard.”

His friend shoved his shoulder a laugh rasping in his throat.

“What are the plans this week?” He held the door open to allow Frank to pass as they walked into the café.

“Nothing exciting,” He shrugged his shoulders, but Jason noticed the small blush.

“Looks like nothing,” He grinned.

The man stealthily ignored him, saddling up to the counter and engaging in a conversation with their friend.

“Jason Grace,” Grover Underwood greeted brightly, as he did every morning, “You do look much more this morning.”

“Much more what?” He frowned.

The barista gave him a warm, knowing smile, “What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have a chai,” He muttered, still puzzling over those words.

“And I’ll have a mocha,” Frank mumbled, excusing himself to take a phone call.

“What did you mean by more?”

“These past few months you have looked duller, like someone has taken the wind out of your lungs, the light from your eyes, the storm that sits in your chest. But now you look _more_. You look alive again.”

Words were a scarce commodity on his tongue, his brain a blunt rock trying to whittle broken toothpicks. Before he could conjure any coherent answer, Frank returned, grabbing their coffees and nudging him to a table.

“I know I haven’t been all that engaged these last few months,” He began, collapsing into his chair and taking in the man across from him. “I’m sorry for that. How are you?”

“We’ve got lives Grace, it happens sometimes.” His friend shrugged, tipping his cup in acknowledgement, “But I’m good thank you. We do need to talk though.”

“This sounds like a breakup. I swear to the gods Frank if you tell me you’re moving across the country or something I am going to murder you.” He narrowed his eyes, body tensing.

Black eyes danced with laughter, “It’s nothing bad, I uh– the thing is Hazel and I are….dating?”

“Oh,” He smiled, “Well that’s great! It’s about time honestly.”

“What?” He blinked in surprise.

“You’ve been pining over her ever since she came to work for me. I may have been preoccupied but I’m not oblivious.” He giggled.

“So you aren’t mad?”

“Mad?” He reeled, “At what? Of course I’m not mad. You are both consenting adults who know how to be professional and more importantly you guys are my friends. I trust you completely.”

“Wow,” Relief flooded through his face, “Thanks Jase.”

“You never have to be afraid to tell me something you know that, right?”

Frank nodded, black hair flopping, “Shall we get to work then?”

Grover’s words were still circling in his mind when they got to work and stayed with him through the day. He had always thought in his days since him and Luke broke up, he had hidden his feelings well enough from the rest of the world. It was a flinching realisation that he had not done as good a job as he had thought, especially if a barista could pick up on it. What had his friends and family known all these months?

***

That evening he walked into his building feeling a mix of conflicting emotions he wasn’t ready to unpack. He gave a distracted nod to the concierge and stepped into the elevator, sending off a final email to end a blissfully productive work week. Leo’s friend Harley was happy to meet and discuss the project and Jason prayed it would all go well. Working with Octavian felt like poison injected into his bloodstream. It left a vile taste in his mouth.

Shaking the thoughts, he walked into his apartment, chucking the keys on the counter and tugging off his tie. This evening he was going to sit down in front of the fire with a book, feet wrapped in fuzzy socks, and a finger of whiskey to savour.

“Jason,”

“FUCK!” He clutched his chest, whipping around “Holy Hades you scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry,” The voice was soft, tired.

“What the fuck are you doing here Piper?”

“Please, please just hear me out.”

“How did you even get in?”

“They let me up. They think we’re still dating.”

He scoffed, scrubbing a hand over his face, “I told you I need some space. _Time_. I just need time.”

“I understand. I know this is probably creepy, but you weren’t taking my calls and none of our– your friends will help me get a hold of you. I just need to know if you’ll ever hear me out?” She sighed, and then quickly added, “It doesn’t have to be today. I just want to know if you’re willing to listen?”

He didn’t know how to tell her he would rather drown himself in tar than watch her justify their actions. He didn’t know how to tell himself that wasn’t true. He wanted to know why. That question burned like an SOS signal in his brain. Why did they do it? Why did they hurt him?

“I–“ He didn’t know what he wanted. He did. He wanted to sleep, to run away, to throw his name into the wind and let the flowers sing it till it was unrecognisable. He wanted to disappear. “I will hear you out. But I’ll reach out to you, when I’m ready.” He collapsed onto the couch.

She nodded, opened her mouth, and then snapped it shut.

“Is that all?”

She nodded again, turned to leave. “For what it’s worth Jason, I never intended to hurt you and I’m sorry that I did.” Before he had time to formulate a response, she had shut the door quietly behind her. He didn’t hear the soft sob that left his ex-girlfriend as she walked down the passage and out of his life.

He scrambled into the shower, scrubbing off the day with brutal force. He wasn’t sure when his life had turned into a mess of emotions and risks, but he didn’t like it. He wanted his order and discipline back. Wanted to wake up with a run, sign a beneficial contract with a business who cares, and collapse into a warm bed with the feeling of accomplishment and calm that had once followed him. He turned on some music, drowned out the voice in his head that says the life he remembers wasn’t calm it was _safe_ , and it was boring. Some days he felt he’d rather take boring over this. He felt like someone had taken a battering ram to his nerves. But he’s pulled from his spiral by his phone, which dinged softly on the nightstand. Rubbing the towel through his wet hair he picked up the device to see one new message.

 **Zoe** : _Hey, was just thinking about you._

He smiled at the screen, thinking about the lady in question. It was too early to say where all this may lead but the butterflies in his stomach and the blush in his cheeks gave him hope.

 **Jason** : _All bad things, I hope?_

 **Zoe** : _You Mr summa cum laude? Mr one party day per two study days? Mr we can’t go into that garden cause it’s private property? ;)_

He laughed, half regretting telling her all the goody-two shoes ideals he maintained in college.

Jason: I never should have let you drag that out of me

She sent a laughing emoji back and he fell into bed, holding his phone to his chest. Maybe one day when he runs away to live in the woods he’ll ask if she wants to come. Maybe one day they’ll call the forest home. He almost pitched the idea, almost called her and lets it all rush into the air but at the last minute he chickened out. Finger hovering over the call button, but never quite reaching it. His plans for the evening were demolished when minutes later his eyes drooped closed, phone slipping out of his grasp and onto the pillow. 

He dreamt of trees, the wind, sunshine made cloth, sparkling black eyes. He dreamt of life.

***

Jason was bubbling with happiness as he finished draining the pasta and drizzling some olive oil over it. He glanced around his apartment making sure the pillows were straight- as if they ever had the chance to get scrunched under his eagle eye- and the furniture was in its designated spots on the grid of tile. Zoe was coming over and although his apartment was generally immaculate the universe had a bad habit of stirring things up just when you think you’ve got it handled.

A knock at his door set off the zoo of nerves in his stomach but more than that it made him grin with overwhelming happiness.

“Miss Nightshade,” He opened the door.

“Mr Grace. You do look dashing.”

He scrunched his nose at her a gleam in his eyes, “Oh this old thing.” He pulled at the panda onesie she had made him order.

Her laugh was bright and beautiful.

“So what are we having for dinner? And is white wine okay?” She set the bottle on the counter along with her miniature backpack.

“Perfect, and we’re having pasta.”

She lit up at that running to hug him, “You do know the way to a woman’s heart don’t you?”

“I think it’s just to yours,” He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her to him.

“Fine by me. I’m not a big sharer anyway.” She winked.

He giggled into her neck, relishing in her clean spicy smell, and the warmth of her body.

“We have to take a selfie before we sit down to it. I want us in matching onesies documented for all eternity.”

“Me too, Leo says he’s never going to believe me unless I send him a picture.”

An hour, one photoshoot, two Instagram posts and a lock-screen change later they finally settled in to eat supper and watch whatever movie they could find on Netflix. He poured the wine and handed her a glass, tipping his own in her direction.

With a soft clink he brushed their lips together, “Happy three months my _stella_.”

She sucked in a breath, “My mom used to call me that. She said it rivaled my–“

“Your eyes,”

She nodded, looking at him as if he had read every page of the book that made up her, “Happy three months my _thyella_.”

He smiled into her, putting their wine down and cupping her face.

“The storm and the stars?” He breathed, “Sounds cosmic.”

“Sounds like magic,” Her eyes fluttered.

He closed the minuscule distance between them, capturing her lips softly. She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged him impossibly closer. There was electricity and light pouring into their souls as they explored each, as they found life bubbling between them. He broke away for a split second before kissing across her jaw and down her neck. She moaned when his teeth nipped her collar bone and his lips soothed it over. He grabbed the shoulder of her onesie gently and looked up at her,

“Can I?”

She nodded, half breathless with need, “Please.”

So he tugged down the fleecy pyjamas, both of them giggling.

“Why pandas?”

“It was between this and sheep,” She laughed.

He kissed her shoulder with a smile and tugged the zip down fully.

“You sure?”

She cupped his cheeks and pulled him up, so they were eye to eye, “I’m sure, if I want to stop, I’ll tell you.”

He kissed her again, overwhelmed by his feelings, his happiness.

“And Jase?” She rested her forehead against his, “If you want to stop you tell me.”

He beamed at her, brilliant and unrestrained, “We are never getting to dinner.”

Pasta for breakfast, it turns out, is just as good as pasta for supper.

***

His shoes against the marbled floor of his office building clacked in time with his heart as he walked through the lobby on Monday morning, a week later. His thoughts spun with the things he had to do today and the people he had to make nice with. As much as he’s loved Project Hestia this last stretch has given him more trouble than the whole venture together. Him and the community were agitated to get it finished.

“Hazel Levesque, please tell me you have a cappuccino for me?” He groaned, stepping into his office.

“Good morning Boss,” A bright smile and bouncing curls greeted him, “Cappa is on your desk, and one Miss Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano is waiting for you,”

“You’re a gem,” He blew her a kiss and disappeared behind his glass door.

“Jason Grace,” Reyna smirked, a coffee cup dangling from her manicured fingers.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Is that my cappuccino?”

“If you can prove it,”

“Lawyers,” He grumbled, “How are you?”

“Great thank you,” And she was. He peered at her, his lawyer of many years. She was glowing.

“You look great,” He smiled softly.

“Now, now pretty boy, don’t get all sappy on me,” She scrunched her nose, “I hear we’re meeting new contractors today.”

“Yea Valdez sent them my way. I’m hoping we click because Titan gives me bad vibes.”

“Well me too. I looked through their updated contract and there’s still some things I’m not comfortable with.”

“Let’s get through this meeting with Harley and then bitch about contracts.”

Harley Davids was a small man with infinite energy and the spark of life glittering in his warm brown eyes. He was full of ideas and enthusiasm and listened intently to everything Jason wanted for this project. By the time the meeting was over, a rough draft of an incredible contract was drafted. They had been in the meeting room for two hours, but it had felt like mere minutes and when Harley left, whistling down the hallway and into the elevator Jason had turned to Reyna and hugged her for all she was worth. She laughed at him but squished his ribs back.

“I think we deserve to celebrate that!” He cheered, as they walked back into his office where Hazel was having an animated conversation with someone.

“Percy!” Reyna squealed, slamming into his open arms.

He mumbled something into her hair, arms wrapped around her torso. Jason looked away, hating the pang that hit his chest. He longed for something that easy, that welcoming.

“Jason,” A velvety voice said, “How are you?”

He snapped himself to the present, “Wonderful, thank you. It’s good to see you again.”

“Oh you two know each other?” Reyna smiled curiously.

“Know is a strong word,” He laughed, “We met at the university dinner a few months ago,”

“Well I think we should all go out this weekend. We have something to celebrate after all!” She smiled, looking between them.

“Absolutely, everyone has been waiting for this project to close and it finally is. Haze, you and Frank? And I’ll invite Valdez and Annabeth.” He turned to his lawyer, “You get the word to Nico and Will?”

“Sounds like a party, send me the details. Oh, and we are _not_ going to the disco bar again! I refuse to dress up in neon pink and striped socks.” Reyna gave him a warning look.

“This sounds like a story for the books?” Percy’s eyes danced.

“They are all evil, and I spent a good two months getting glitter out of everywhere.”

A golden laugh burst from the black-haired man, “My only question is how did glitter _get_ everywhere?”

“I have pictures,” Hazel winked.

“Hazel, don’t you dare!”

“I mean I feel he has the right to know what you look like with pink pigtails, blazing yellow thigh-high socks, and about twenty tons of glitter plastered to your body.”

“Oh babe,” Percy gasped, “You cannot deny me this.”

“I hate all of you,” She grumbled, pulling the middle finger up.

“So Friday?” Jason laughed.

“Until then Grace!”

When he finally made it back to his office to do the last few things for the day, he felt for the first time in many a moon, hopeful. He let his mind wander on the quiet car ride home; thoughts were abstract and unimportant as they flitted in and out. Flashes of blueprints, the cool metal of an arrow, laughter, gold chandeliers, earthy skin wrapped in silk, the rush of water, shining green eyes…. green eyes?

Fuck.

“Everything okay Boss?”

“What? Yes, sorry, just remembering some admin I forgot to do.” He covered up quickly.

“Well we’re here.” Frank nodded to his apartment building.

“Thank you, see you tomorrow.”

He pulled up his text conversation with Zoe, already frantically trying to occupy his brain. If you can keep busy, you don’t have time to think.

 **Jason** : _hey, having a celebration night cause we finally sealed a contract for my big project. Friday? Can you make it?_

She replied almost instantly: _Be there! Send me deets._

And then he was throwing his phone on the couch, shoving his earphones in, and running until he couldn’t feel his heart beating. Running until his mind was white noise, till his legs gave out, until velvet words and ocean gazes were obsolete. That night his dreams consisted of nothing at all.


	8. Under the Strobe Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry y'all this one still hurts  
> TW: blood

_push it_

_push it_

_back up on me_

_make me believe you want me_

_-Enrique Iglesias and Lil Wayne_

Friday arrived with bright blue skies and an icy winter wind. Jason breathed in the crisp air, letting it flow through his lungs as he slowed to a walk. He hadn’t gone on many morning runs since, well since Luke, and he missed the quiet of the streets and the fresh smells of Bakery Avenue. His anticipation for the night was lightning crackling under his skin. They had signed the contract with Harley Davids yesterday, but today he would have to call Octavian and break the news. He didn’t want to have that conversation but being the CEO of the company meant dealing with the highs _and_ the lows. He was buttoning his shirt when his phone dinged on the side table, so he abandoned the task, letting it fall open, and opened his messages.

 **Zoe** : open up ;)

 **Jason** : Like emotionally?

A knocking echoed through the apartment and he raced to open the door. Zoe stood on the other side laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. She looked ethereal. A white dress hugged her figure and the gold jewellery hanging from her neck rivalled her glow. He just stood there watching her, enraptured in everything that she was. Finally she stopped giggling, taking deep breaths to calm herself, and looked up to see him staring.

“What?”

“You’re gorgeous.”

She smiled at that, “And you’re hilarious.”

“What are you doing here?” He grabbed her hand and pulled them together.

“I came to visit before you rushed into work. I’m off today because your lovely assistant is taking me out before tonight. I don’t have party clothes,” She scrunched her nose.

“Oh Haze didn’t tell me she was taking today off?” He frowned.

“I think she’s playing hookie.” Amusement danced on her lips.

He laughed at that, “I don’t think you’re supposed to be tell her boss­–” He gasped, “Your hands…”

Zoe looked up at him innocently, fingers roaming distractedly on his bare torso, “My hands are what?”

“Cold,” He breathed, “Your hands are cold.”

“You don’t seem to be that upset,” She said cheekily, looking down at his rising evidence.

“Little minx!” He wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her into the house.

Her laugh was music in his ears, a song he wanted to hear on repeat. She threaded her fingers in his hair and tugged gently so he was looking up at her.

“You’re cute.”

He buried his nose into her neck as she slowly slid down his body and onto the fleece rug of his bedroom, “You’re cuter.”

“Wanna play a game?”

He raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the gleam in her eye, “What game?”

“How late can we make you for work?”

His eyes blazed, blue becoming impossibly bright, “Let’s find out.”

And then his lips were on hers, like the beginning, middle and end. She was soft and supple and melted against him in a way he had never known. A low moan dragged from his throat as she sunk her teeth into his bottom lip, and then eased the sting with a swipe of her tongue. They explored each other languidly, relishing in the feel of whatever bloomed between them. Without breaking contact they moved towards the bed and fell onto those white sheets, smiling into each other.

Jason walked into his office building with a Cheshire grin on his face and the halo of someone who had been properly–

“Mr Grace!”

He turned around to see a girl coming towards him, sneakers squeaking incessantly against the marble.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“I’m just passing on a message from _Aphrodite’s Armour_. Drew and Silena would like to take you up on your offer to find them a replacement for the time they’re gone.”

“Oh of course! I’ll call them immediately. And your name Miss?”

“Lacy,” She beamed, “Nice to meet you Mr Grace. I’ve heard so much about you.”

He smiled, studying the girl, who was starting to look younger and younger with every passing second. “All good things I hope?”

“Absolutely. Drew and ‘Lena talk about you all the time. They say you’re the nicest man they’ve ever met.”

“Well thank you kindly. How do you know the ladies?”

“Oh I’m Drew’s little sister. Well half-sister on my mom’s side but you know what they say, _‘the blood of the convent is thicker than the water of the womb.’_ She honestly means more to me than _just a sister_ anyway. I’m visiting them before school goes back next week. They’re a little busy today. Two ladies, oh they were gorgeous you know,” She nodded her head vigorously, “Anyway they came into the shop about a half hour ago and they’ve been there ever since.”

Jason had a feeling he knew who it was, and a lopsided smile crept onto his face. “Thank you very much Miss Lacy. Please tell your sister and her fiancé I will get on finding them a temp as soon as possible. Do you need a ride back to the shop?”

“Oh no thank you sir, Drew’s allowed me to explore the city for a little, while they’re busy.”

“Oh,” He looked at her thoughtfully, “Well do you need a guide?”

Her eyes lit up, “Mr Grace but aren’t you so busy?”

“I am busy I’m afraid, but I was thinking of someone more your age who can show you all the cool spots.”

“Oh,” She hummed, head tilted in consideration, “Okay Mr Grace. Who is it?”

“Why don’t you come up to my office and I’ll give them a call. You can also call your sister and tell her the plan?”

“Sounds good! Do you really have candy in every office? And do you always celebrate valentine’s day by giving all your employees roses? Isn’t valentine’s day just the loveliest concept Mr Grace? A whole day dedicated to anything and everything you love. _There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved._ George Sand. Delightful isn’t it? And did someone really bring a pinata to work to hit whenever they were stressed? And do you always wear fancy clothes? Do you like jeans Mr Grace? Oh I have so many questions.”

And before Jason could answer any of them, she was already onto the next.

“Oh wow is that a whole room just for board games? And how come this room is green and this room is red? Why do you have a wall of hand-prints? Do you celebrate Easter by hiding eggs? You know, Mr Grace, I’ve always admired you. When Drew told me you were starting a business to help communities, I immediately wanted to use you for my project at school. I’m taking economics you know?” Her brown eyes looked up at him then, and he opened his mouth to answer her, only to be led astray.

“I want to start a dance school when I’m older. I believe dance is the movement of the soul. Isn’t that the most lovey thing you’ve ever heard? _When you dance your purpose is not to get to a certain place on the floor. It is to enjoy each step along the way_. Wayne Dyer said that. Dancing is a bit like life isn’t it? In that funny way that it’s not about the end it’s about the moments, the journey.”

“Indeed Miss Lacy.” He nodded at her, thinking about the words.

“Wow Mr Grace,” Her eyes were wide as she took in his office, “This _is_ beautiful. I don’t know how anyone can be unhappy when you have a view like this.”

“It’s certainly difficult,” His lips twitched as she walked around the room; dragging her fingers across the white couch and studying the bookshelf opposite with trinkets from his travels and various books, both fiction and non.

He sat down at his desk and quickly called who he needed to before handing the phone to Lacy to call Drew. When that was done, she went back to looking at his things.

“ _Books are mirrors; you only see in them what you already have inside you_. That’s from _The Shadow of the Wind_ by Carlos Ruis Zafon. Do you like to read Mr Grace?”

“Yes, do you?”

She nodded, then shook her head, then scrunched her nose and flopped down on the couch. “I love the _idea_ of reading, you know the cup of tea, and the rain, and getting lost in a completely different world, but whenever I sit down to actually do it– I just can’t seem to get past a couple sentences before my brain is thinking about something else. Silena, oh I adore her Mr Grace. She’s just the nicest lady and she’s so patient with me even when I ask her a million questions, I’m so glad I get to call her my sister-in-law. Anyway she tried to sit down with me and read but I just couldn’t do it. Even Uncle Charles has tried, and you know he has all the patience in the world, but I think after twenty minutes even he was starting to lose it. So you see I think there may be something wrong in my brain.”

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you.” He gave her a small smile.

She sat up suddenly and looked directly at him, “You don’t?”

“Not at all. Some people can sit down and read for hours and some people can’t, that doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with them.”

“Even if they’re like me and they _want_ to read?”

“Even then,” His smile was wider now, “Have you tried audiobooks?”

“No?” Her cheeks were flushed with excitement as she hung off the edge of the couch in anticipation.

“A narrator reads the books and you just have to listen to them. Like how people told you stories when you were younger.”

“So you mean I can listen to them and do other things at the same time? Like dance? Or draw? Or schoolwork?”

“That’s exactly it. People listen to audiobooks on the train, in the car, when they’re exercising.”

“Mr Grace!” She jumped up and slammed into him, “Oh you truly are the most wonderful man! I am so glad I met you. To think if I hadn’t, I’d be suffering forevermore.”

“I’m glad I could help,” He laughed, returning her hug. “And look here are your personal tour guides now.”

In walked Jake Mason and Kayla Knowles, two of the students in a school he funded and some of the brightest kids he’d ever met.

“Oh wow, I love your hair!” Lacy exclaimed, pointing at the green streaks in Kayla’s bright red locks.

“And your shoes are to die for!” Kayla squealed, pointing at Lacy’s sneakers, decked in paint splatters and writing over every inch of the canvas.

Jake Mason, a usually shy person immediately gravitated towards Lacy’s bubbly aura and in a matter of moments the three were chattering away.

“Alright little ones, I’ve got work to do. Don’t get into too much trouble and if you need anything you call me okay.”

“Sure Mr Grace.” Came the chorus of replies and then the young teens were bounding out of his office and into their adventure.

Jason on the other hand had a less than ideal quest to complete, and traitorous Hazel had ditched him for a shopping spree. He had a good mind to hide her stash of chocolate as payback.

He took a deep breath and dialled the number to _Titan Industries_.

“ _Titan Industries_ , Mr O’s assistant, how can I help you?”

“Hello sir, it’s Jason Grace from _Anemoi Empire_. Could you put me through to him please?”

“Just a moment.”

And then he heard a click and the oily voice of Octavian crackled through the phone.

“Ah Mr Grace, I was expecting a call.”

“Octavian, I hope you are well. I’m just calling to say we won’t be contracting with you. It has been a,” He swallowed, forcing the next words out, “A pleasure, but we have found someone who better suits our interests.”

“Well,” the sharpness is a knife Jason can feel resting on his cheek, “I certainly didn’t expect this. I hope you know what you’re doing Grace.”

“Yes Octavian. Again thank you for your patience and I wish you all the best for the future.”

“Goodbye Grace.” Was the icy reply and then his phone beeped with the end dial-tone.

He rubbed a finger across his brow and took a deep, steadying breath. At least that’s over. Now to finish up some admin and get out of here. He had friends waiting for him.

***

“Jason!” Zoe squealed, crashing into him.

“Hello my _stella_ ,” He hugged her and then pulled her back to stare, devour.

A soft-cream satin dress draped over her, like it felt privileged to be there. It cut off at mid-thigh and left you no choice but to drag your eyes down till you were met with the ribbon straps of her matching shoes. She had taken out her braids, and her hair, tightly coiled, was now cropped closely to her head. She looked unbelievable and he told her as much.

“You ready to go?”

“Hell yes! I want to meet your friends.”

“I’m glad you’re excited. I’m sure you’re going to hear embarrassing stories about me all night.”

She grinned at him, “All the better.”

They arrived at _Trepsichore_ , or Treps to the locals, where the lively sound of chatter and music were already weaving through the atmosphere. The gang had started coming to this place the day it opened, and they still haven’t found a better club; although they could be biased since it was owned by Connor Stoll, a good friend of theirs.

“Oh Leo, I am leaving you for Jason’s lady.” Annabeth Chase stood up from her stool and walked around to greet them.

Zoe laughed, and embraced the blonde, “Jason would it be rude if I agreed. You won’t take offence, will you?”

He feigned hurt, pouting at them and pulling Leo towards him, “I think they’re dumping us Firefly. Wanna get married? At least we won’t break each other’s hearts.”

“I’m down buddy, anything for you.” Leo cupped his cheek and brought their faces together.

“Didn’t we promise we’d never do this again?”

“Yes but that was before our girlfriends decided to leave us for each other.”

“Are we interrupting something?” Hazel Levesque giggled, as she and Frank saddled up to their table.

“Annabeth and Zoe are leaving us for each other,” Leo sighed.

“Oh yes I do agree. Frank darling you wouldn’t mind, would you?”

Frank gave her a sordid smile, “Please leave me, wouldn’t mind a bit.”

“Oh gods we’re going to be all alone because our girlfriends love each other more than us.” Jason groaned, looking between his friends.

Annabeth swung her arm over Zoe’s shoulder and grabbed Hazel’s hand, “It was inevitable; you can’t expect me to give up my chance with someone who looks like they could murder me and kiss me with the same degree of passion.”

“Hello, hello everyone!” Reyna waved, tugging Percy behind her.

“Hello babe,” Hazel kissed her cheek, and hugged her counterpart.

Everyone took their turns saying hello and just as they were settling in the last of the group made their way to the table.

“Di Angelo,” Leo spotted them first.

“Sorry we’re late everyone. School meetings ran a bit overtime.”

“Is that code for you two were fooling around in the supply closet again?” Jason teased.

Nico blushed a bright red and Will laughed.

“We aren’t teenagers anymore Grace.” Black eyes narrowed at him.

“Oh to be that young and free again,” Leo sighed, flinging a hand over his forehead.

“What on earth was going on before we got here?” Percy asked, motioning between them.

“Annabeth and Hazel are leaving us for Zoe,” Frank said, rolling his eyes teasingly.

Reyna pouted. “You guys started a girl gang without me?”

“It’s more like a cult if you ask me,” Leo mumbled.

“A sapphic group is the preferred term,” Zoe interjected.

“GAY!” Nico grinned at them.

“Well that’s not a surprise to anyone.” Annabeth laughed, “And of course you’re part of it Reyna. These boys can form their own group if they want.”

“How is it six against four and we’re still losing?” Percy mused.

“It always happens like this.” Leo flashed him a look, “Their badassery outweighs us ten to one every time.”

“And don’t you forget it Valdez.” They all chorused.

The night went much the same way, ribbing at each other, reminiscing, telling embarrassing stories. Jason couldn’t help but stare at his friends, at these people who he loved with every part of him. They all burst into laughter at something Nico said, and he felt his soul bloom, felt his lungs expand, and his heart grow to the point of pain. Besides his sister he did not have any family so to have found one, _chosen_ one, was a feeling he wanted to immortalize in his bloodstream, let it be the magic that sparks the stardust in his veins.

“You ready to dance pretty boys?” Reyna smirked, grabbing Zoe’s hand and sashaying to the floor.

Leo’s excitement was infectious, “Coming? My Latino ass needs to move.”

Frank started saying no almost immediately and Nico firmly agreed but Will insisted they at least hang around on the side of the bar closest to the floor. Jason followed the rest of them to where the life of the club was thrumming between writhing bodies. A bass boosted version of _Push_ by Enrique Iglesias started playing and the roar that went up was deafening. Annabeth grabbed Hazel, Zoe and Reyna and started dancing– grinding on each other and body rolling. Their hair was wild, their cheeks flushed, and their bodies moving to every beat. Jason stared at Zoe, her head thrown back as she grabbed Reyna’s ass and pulled it flush against her. He realised with jarring clarity that he was starting to fall for her, fall deeply, exhilaratingly.

Before he could think on it, Percy grabbed his hand and pulled them together. Those green eyes, bright with laughter and alcohol, looked into his as they matched each other hip for hip, step for step. That swimmer’s body rolled into him and he laughed, gripping the man’s hips and swaying them.

Percy grabbed his neck, half whispering half shouting into his skin, “You got moves, white boy.”

“Years of spending time with Leo.” His lips brushed against his dance partner’s ear.

Percy’s smile was wicked as he turned around and pressed his ass up against Jason’s front. Their friends hollered, pretending to throw money and wolf whistling as they writhed against each other. Gods Jason loved to dance. The strobe lights flashed across his vision as his eyes fluttered. The music raced through his blood, setting everything on fire. He could _live_ in this feeling. Liminal space.

When the song transitioned to the next Zoe pulled him away and they had their own session. Mostly it involved being pushed up against the wall and devouring each other. He really shouldn’t have had this much tequila, but Hazel’s puppy-dog eyes were impossible to say no to.

“Seeing you and Percy was hot as fuck.” Zoe breathed, chest heaving.

“You enjoyed it?” He smirked, grabbing her hips and flipping their positions so she was against the rough brick. He marvelled at the difference between her and Luke. Luke who would have been angry, jealous, hateful; who would have dragged them home and lectured him about it. He banishes those thoughts. Tonight was about having fun, about celebration, about the goddess in front of him.

“Hell yes! And your friends are pretty cool.”

“I think they like you better than me.”

“Well I like you better than them,” She winked.

“Good to know,” His smirk was delicious, “Now, where were we?”

“As lovely as this is, I really need to go to the bathroom before I burst.”

He laughed into her, and let her go, watching as she murmured something to the girls before they all traipsed off.

“They seem to get on,” Nico observed, nodding as they disappeared behind the doors.

“I’m glad. I knew they would, but there’s always that little seed of doubt, you know?”

“Yea,” His friend nodded, floppy black hair falling into his eyes, “She’s great. We all love her.”

“I think me too.” He confessed.

“Really?” Nico peered at him then, trying to gage something under the streaking lights, “Since when?”

“Since a couple hours ago maybe,” He laughed, “I don’t know. It may just be the tequila talking.”

“Alcohol doesn’t create feelings, just amplifies what’s already there.”

Before he could reply a heart-stopping scream sounded from the far side of the club, near the bathrooms. He flashed a look at his friend and then they were both sprinting towards the source where a crowd was forming. He pushed his way to the front and nearly hurled as he took in the scene.

There lying on the floor in a growing pool of blood was Zoe Nightshade.


	9. Hospital Blue

_love exists between our palms_

_if you just hold my hand_

_baby_

_we could start a_

_rEVOLution_

_-badpoetry_

The ambulance lights were so bright, flashing like neon pulses behind his eyelids. Jason wanted to throw up, or scream, or both. There was blood on his hands, the metallic smell clinging to him like glue, guilt. Someone gave him a blanket and he wrapped it around his fists. Everything sounded so far away. In space maybe? Something blocked his vision, blinked out the small pool of streetlight he was sitting in. He didn’t bother to look up. It’s not who he needs it to be, he knows it’s not.

“Jason,” The voice is so quiet, “Jason, you have to go home. You need to shower, sleep.”

“I want to see her.”

“You can’t. You’re not family, we can try­–“

“She doesn’t have any family!” He burst, whipping his head up, “She doesn’t have any family and I just need to see her and oh gods there was blood everywhere and–“ He was hyperventilating now. His chest felt too tight. Were his lungs not big enough? Why was there so much pain? He just wanted to fucking _see_ her.

“JASON!” Annabeth Chase screamed, shaking his shoulders.

He looked up at his friend, ignoring the tears streaming down his face, “I love her Annabeth.”

The darkness folded in on him, and the world finally turned black.

***

His head was pounding, and his stomach felt like someone poured acid into it. But sitting on his bedside table was a glass of water and aspirin. Slowly he lifted himself up and downed the tablets, rubbing at his eyes, and trying to gather his bearings, as he took small sips of water.

_What the hell happened last night?_

And then flashing lights, and screaming, and the smell of iron were surrounding him, and the glass in his hands shattered to floor.

ZOE!

He picked up his phone and cursed when it flashed the battery sign. Shoving the charger into it, his leg bounced impatiently. Memories spun themselves like webs in his mind. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, how could he have forgotten? Eventually the phone buzzed, and he pounced on it with lightning speed. There was one missed call from _Firefly_ and a couple of texts letting him know what happened.

He rushed to the bathroom stripping and jumping into a cold shower. No better way to sober you up than icy water, and black coffee. In twenty minutes he shoved himself into jeans and whatever t-shirt he pulled out of the cupboard and he was out the door.

The car wasn’t going fast enough, and the traffic was especially cruel but a half hour later he parked outside the _Lucina Hospital_. Taking a deep breath he walked in and stopped at the front desk.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The lady had such a nice smile, and her eyes were soft with kindness. He forced himself to hold in the wave of emotion that swept over him.

“Can you tell me which room Miss Nightshade is in?”

She clicked away at her computer for a moment and then looked up at him, “She’s in recovery right now. If you go down that passage and take two rights and a left, you should be right where you need to.”

“Thank you,” He attempted a smile, and made to walk but she noticed his hesitation.

“Is there anything else sir?”

“Do you-“ He voice shook, “Do you know how she’s doing?”

“Unfortunately I cannot disclose any information about patients. But I’m sure the nurses at Recovery will be able to help.”

He nodded, thanking her again and then strode down the hallway, determination and hope ringing in his ears. He had never had any particular aversion to the hospital even if it smelled like the inside of a hand-sanitizer bottle, but the elephants stomping in his belly didn’t find this place agreeable.

“Hi, I’m looking for Zoe Nightshade?” He caught a nurse walking around the desk area in the ward.

“She’s sleeping but third bed on the left.”

By then his voice had failed him so with a grateful nod he walked towards the curtained area, and slowly, quietly pulled the curtain back.

There were machines everywhere, beeping incessantly and instantly amplifying the low throbbing at the back of his skull. Zoe was breathing softly, her blue hospital gown shifting and bunching as she moved slightly. He shouldn’t have been surprise that the colour complimented her, everything did. He sat down on the chair and eased her hand into his. 

For a moment he just sat there watching her, wishing briefly that she was awake so he could see her bright eyes. It was selfish; she should rest, recuperate. Getting stabbed in the abdomen was bound to drain every part of you. He was grateful, raw with gratefulness, that she hadn’t been killed, that she hadn’t come out of the club in a body bag. Her hand twitched in his, but she didn’t wake so he continued to hold it, squeezing every so often.

Eventually the quiet became too much.

“When I was sixteen,” He started softly, “My sister and I got into a car accident. She broke her leg and dislocated her shoulder, but I got hit in the head by something and was knocked out for two days. When I came too, I couldn’t remember anything save for my name. It was the most terrifying few months of my life. My entire identity had been wiped away by one little concussion. And then slowly my memories started coming back. First as dreams and then later as flashes of pictures and smells and colours. It used to bombard me at the worst times, and I would just sit there, spaced out of my mind as reels of my life played out behind my eyes. I was so scared for a long time. I didn’t know if the memories were accurate, if they were just bits of my imagination that my brain was trying to use to fill in gaps. I didn’t know, still don’t know, if I even got all of them back. But seeing you in the club, bleeding out, that was the single worst moment of my life. I just thought the universe cannot be so cruel as to take away the one person I’m starting to fall in love with. But you were bleeding and I was burning with fear. I don’t know if I should be thanking the cosmos for sparing you or cursing them for hurting you.”

“I think,” Zoe Nightshade rasped, “It was quite an adventure, and you should definitely be thanking them.”

“You’re awake.” He blinked, “How– how much of that did you here?”

“Do you regret saying any of it?”

He frowned, thinking about it and then shook his head.

“Then I heard all of it.” Her eyes sparkled, “Would you pass me some water?”

“Yea, yea of course.” He jumped up and handed her the glass.

She took a long drink and then gave it back to him to put down.

“So,” She grinned, “You love me?”

His cheeks flamed with heat, but he didn’t back down from her curious gaze, “You made it almost impossible not to.”

“Well Jason Grace,” She squeezed his fingers, “It’s a good thing I’m falling with you.”

He laughed, let her wipe away his tears and kissed her knuckles.

“You are the brightest star in my sky.”

“And you are the loveliest storm in mine,” Her smile was luminous as she brought is hand to her cheek, but just as she shifted her entire face contorted into pain.

He immediately moved to help her, but she held up a hand to stop him and moved again, breathing sharply before settling back into the bed.

“When I find out who did this to you, I am going to slaughter them.”

“I know who it was.”

“You do?” His shock was slosh in his veins.

“Well I don’t know who stabbed me, but I know who sent the order out.”

“Who?”

“My father,” She shrugged, eyes widening as the movement pulled at her side, “Whoever stabbed me whispered _‘you chose wrong’.”_

A bucket of ice water slammed into his senses, stopped him from breathing. But he made himself continue, made himself tuck away the rising suspicion weaving its way into his mind. Instead he asked, “How do you know it’s not an ex?”

She snorted, rolling her eyes, “The only ex I have is living in Greece with the love of their life. We’ve been friends for years.”

He wanted to ask why they broke up if they were still friendly but now wasn’t the time, rather:

“But how do you know it’s your dad?”

“When I left,” She sighed, trying to gather her thoughts, “Before I went to my aunt’s he gave me the option to stay there with them or at the very least start my own practice in the area so I’d be close. He offered to pay and everything, but I didn’t want that. He was…” She winced, “Not happy when I left.”

“And this wasn’t the first time? He’s tried to kill you I mean.”

“Well it’s the first time he’s been successful at getting anywhere near me. When I moved in with Artemis and my cousins there was too much security for any of the hitmen to get close.”

“I don’t understand why?” There were so many buzzing questions he didn’t know if it was that or his hangover making him dizzy. And the fear taking root in his mind was like a plague on his senses. He wanted to make a call and confirm he was wrong. Because if he wasn’t, oh gods it was unfathomable.

“Ever since my mom died, he’s been volatile. But on top of me looking almost exactly like her, it didn’t help that I never really needed him. He’s the kind of man that needs to feel needed in order to feel powerful. I’ve tried telling him that strength does not come from other people’s willingness to serve him, but from his own courage and ambition.”

“So he wants to kill you for what? Not using his money, or time?”

“He wants to kill me because I am living despite him and he has never liked any of us having control over something that he does not have more control over.”

“Gods Zoe, that’s so fucked up.”

She giggled, reaching out to tip his chin so he looked into her, “People are fucked up. Now, how long am I in here for and when do I get to go home?”

“You are not going home to live by yourself. Not with a stab wound. You can come stay at my place until the doctor deems your recovery good enough for you to manage on your own.”

“Taking charge I see?” She raised a sculpted brow.

“Please,” He softened, “I just need to make sure you’re safe, that you’re okay.”

“Well,” She tapped her forehead, hiding a grin, “Since you asked so nicely.”

Jason leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “Thank you, and if you ever scare me like that I will–”

“What Prince Charming, lock me in a castle where I can’t get hurt?”

He flicked her nose, “No smartass. Just don’t scare me like that again. I thought you were dead.”

“Don’t worry my _thyella_ ,” She intertwined their fingers, “It’ll take much more than a little stab to get rid of me.”

“Good because I don’t need my _stella_ to blink out just as she starts to brighten my skies.”

And the future, so bleak and blackened the night before, was now bathed in starlight, twinkling around their haloed heads. When Jason left the hospital, rattled and relieved in equal parts, he had only one goal in mind.

“Frank, I need you to do an investigation for me.”

“What is it Boss?”

Either his fears were wrong, or he would be dragging hell up to earth. The lightning in his eyes flashed at the idea. Nobody hurt the people he loves. _Nobody_.


	10. To Grow Up

_and you use the pain_

_cause it makes you you_

_though i wish i could hold you through it_

_i know its not the same_

_you got living to do_

_and i just want you to do it_

_-wake up, **Julie and the Phantoms**_

_“You will do as i say and i won’t here another word about this,” He growled._

_“You can’t do this, you can’t take away my freedom, my life.”  
_

_“I gave you this life i can do what i like with it.”  
_

_“Please, just give me six months more.”  
_

_Icy eyes flared with anger.  
_

_“Fine, three months.” Tears were hot and endless.  
_

_“You will come home by the end of this month and then you will keep the promise you made to me, and your mother.”  
_

_“My mother is dead!”  
_

_“You think she did not want this?” His laugh was piercing, “It was her who suggested it.”  
_

_“I hate you.’“  
_

_“But you will do as i say.”_

_***_

Jason Grace woke up with an ache in his chest, like his heart was beating too slowly, like all the world’s gravity had pinned itself onto his ribs. He wondered, face buried in the covers, if he would ever stop feeling this way, if he would ever get ahold of emotions enough to stop this debilitating ache. All the stress from the last few days had finally caught up to his body and as usual it decided the best way to deal with it was to shut down. He would give himself one day, a single day to feel like his bones were crumbling and then he would get his life together. 

Zoe was finally being released from hospital tomorrow after a week of recovery. According to the doctors she’d be out for at least another two weeks and they recommend only going back to work after a month. He had laughed when she blanched at that. Her work was one of her happy places and to be out for so long seemed almost criminal. She was even more upset about being banned from archery for three months. He swore she was one more ban away from strangling someone.

This was the first time in many months he’d woken up to the afternoon sun, and he let it warm his soul, melt away his anxiety. The late nights had been catching up to him, between spending hours at the hospital and starting construction for _Project Hestia: 5_ he hadn’t had the time to sleep. But today his sister was coming, and he couldn’t wait to see her. She’d been gone for longer than normal, helping at a game reserve somewhere in Thailand and he’d missed her more than he would admit, at least to her. She’d rib him endlessly for it.

Right on time a knock sounded. He dragged a shirt over his head and hopped into a pair of jeans. The knocking started again, more frantic this time.

“I’m coming, coming,” He nearly tripped over himself as he rushed through his apartment and flung the door open. On the other side stood the last person he expected to see on a Saturday morning.

“Frank?” His friend’s eyes were wild, chest heaving as if he had run all the way here.

“You were right!”

Jason’s heart stopped dead in his chest, stopped and started again so fast he didn’t know if he was going into cardiac arrest.

“What did you find?” He paced in his kitchen a minute later, holding back tears of anger, fear.

“We checked security cameras at the club to see who it was, but he faced away from the one and the other camera was just out of shot. So we checked who he came in with but that was a bust. Eventually we found some evidence in a street camera a couple blocks away. The deal went down there. He gave him cash.”

“Fuck!” He pulled at his hair, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“That kind of language old man, is not very gentlemanly.” The familiar rasp of his sister said from behind him.

“Thals,” He held a hand to his erratic heart, “How did you even get in?”

“Well they know me?” She gave him a weird look, “And I have keys since I used to live here with you?”

“Right sorry,” He jumped onto the counter and put his head in his hands. Hearing his sister and his friend exchange pleasantries, he zoned out. Mind reeling back to the night of the club and the interactions he had before that. He couldn’t wrap his thoughts around it, how anyone could be so malicious.

“Jase,” Thalia pinned her blue eyes on him, lightning crackling in them, so much like his own, “What’s this about Zo getting stabbed? I told you to date her not get her killed.”

“Trust me if I could take her spot I would.” He curled into himself, the knot in his stomach becoming unbearable.

“Well who did it?”

“Someone I was looking to contract with.” His jaw clenched with fury, “Octavian.”

“Son of a bitch,” She cursed, and they were practically twins as their fists curled and their eyes sparked.

“I just got the info now,” Frank said, “What are we gonna do about it boss?”

“We’re gonna pay Octavian a little visit.” His smile was slow, tempting, destructive.

Thalia matched it perfectly, “I think I’ll make a few calls to my college friends.”

“You are not calling your mafia group!”

“Um Zoe is as much my friend as your girlfriend so I _will_ be calling them, and you can deal with it.”

“Uh,” Frank raised his hand, “Who is your mafia friend? And dare I ask why you _have_ a mafia friend?”

Her grin was wicked, “I have many connections Zhang. You think even big shot mafia bosses don’t have pets?”

“Won’t they have private vets?”

“And what do you suppose I am?”

Jason decided to end the conversation there before his friend could no longer claim ignorance should anything happen, “It’s better if we just let it be Frank. I learned a long time ago to not question where my sister got our food from.”

The day passed by in a blur of plans and preparation. Terrifyingly, Thalia’s mafia friend agreed to help, and he had to stop himself from asking just who that would be. In all the years Thalia had known this mystery person, she had never once revealed their name or anything about them to him. Eventually he had given up on getting any information out of her, but moments like these piqued his curiosity endlessly. Still he bit his tongue and let her do her thing.

Finally they were prepared for Monday and with that Frank said his goodbyes and left the siblings in the darkening apartment. Jason collapsed onto the couch and looked over at his sister, studying her familiar features. It always seemed to him that she never aged, stuck at the age she had come back for him.

“What?” She frowned.

“Do you think we’re making a mistake by going after him?”

“Are you kidding?” Her temper was electricity, “I think we aren’t doing enough. We should be taking his entire organisation down. What he did was disgusting, and cowardice. He didn’t even hurt _you_!”

“Gee Pines, glad you think I should have gotten stabbed instead.”

She shoved his shoulder, “Shut up you know that’s not what I meant. And don’t call me that, I hate it.”

“Aw come on, it’s kind of funny.”

“When I push you out of a pine tree and make you remember it for the rest of your days, we’ll see how funny it is.”

“Oh no-one pushed you, you drama queen.” He laughed, “You fell all on your own and you know it.”

She huffed, “That doesn’t mean I want to remember it for all eternity.”

“I think it’s cute,” He gave her his puppy dog eyes to which she rolled hers and tugged him closer.

“I missed you loser,”

“I missed you too.” His head fell onto her shoulder as they stared out the windows at the twinkling city spread before them.

“When I grow up, I’m going to live in a forest and eat berries and play my guitar and when the animals come to listen, I’ll show them how to read music.”

“When I grow up, I’ll move to a house in the mountains and sketch every valley I see and when the wind blows my drawings away, I’ll make sure it lets the flowers see their reflections.”

“When I grow up, I’ll move to a big city where no-one knows me except the grass that refuses to be stopped by concrete and I’ll make friends with the dog that always pees by the rude neighbours gate and when someone asks me where the gym is I’ll share an earphone and say ‘I was just heading there now.’”

“When I grow up, I’m going to live in the rainforest and study the droplets of water that catch on my cheeks and when they become wet because of storms instead of tears I’ll remember what life looks like and find my way home.”

“When I grow up…”

And so they sat mumbling into the dark about their dreams. Echoing a game they hadn’t needed to play since they were teenagers. A game that let you escape into another part of the universe where the world was not so jagged and unforgivable. Where time was merely a way to count sunsets and sound was always soft music. They fell asleep that way, leaning against each other, imagining themselves into dreams.

***

The siblings woke up, stiff necked, to the sun streaming into the lounge and someone’s phone ringing from under a squished pillow.

“Jase,” Thalia groaned, “Jase I think that’s yours.”

He echoed her groan and shoved her out of the way to get the incessant device. She flipped him the bird from the floor, making a weak attempt to kick at him. With a tired smirk he blindly clicked the answer button and shoved his phone against his ear, “Jason Grace,”

“Hello babe, I’m at your door?” A low lyrical voice crackled through the speaker, “I’ve been knocking but either you aren’t home or you’re hiding.”

He laughed at the amusement in her tone, “Be there now.”

And then he was stepping onto the cold floor and trodding across his apartment to his girlfriend. She looked tired but gods she looked beautiful too. And he told her as much after thanking Frank for bringing her and waving goodbye.

“How are you feeling?”

“Great actually, and I told the doctor that much but she still refused to let me go to work,” Her earth eyes rolled, “And even worse she extended my archery–“

She cut herself off with a gasp, “THALIA!”

Then, disregarding the stitches in her side or any of the doctor’s orders, she raced towards her friend, slamming into each other with all their might.

“Hello _Stuck-up_ ,” Thalia grace laughed.

“Shut up _Pines_.”

Jason watched as they embraced, laughing and smiling and happy.

“What are you doing here?” Zoe pulled back slightly but kept her arms firmly wrapped around her friend’s shoulders.

“I came in yesterday. I’ve been in Thailand for months. How are you? I cannot believe you got stabbed without me!”

“Considering you’ve gotten poisoned without me I say it’s fair.” Zoe stuck out her tongue.

“Um what?” He looked at them, eyes bugging out of his head.

“Another time little brother. We have a life outside of you, you know?”

“But surely getting poisoned gets some priority in telling me?”

“I’m still alive, aren’t I?” His sister raised a brow and when he sputtered, she laughed and hugged his girlfriend again.

“Tell me everything that happened.” Zoe demanded twenty minutes later when her bags were away, and steaming cups of coffee sat between them.

“With who?” He rubbed at her neck gently as he motioned between him and his sister.

“She doesn’t care about you she hasn’t seen me in seven months,” Thalia scoffed.

He flipped her a ringed middle finger to which she bit and before he could curse at her they were launching into a catch up about their life. He sat quietly running his hands against his girlfriend’s side and sipping a cappuccino as they talked the morning away. The sun made her skin glow and caught on all the soft accents that ran through his apartment. The gold threads in the white rug, the glittering rims of the coffee table, the tiny flecks in the marble floors and into his countertops. Mostly though he marvelled at how easy it felt to sit here with his girlfriend tucked into his side and his sister chatting away. How easy it was to just _be_.

Eventually Thalia said goodbye, promising to visit during the week and take Zoe out for a much-needed girls’ day. Their usual activities: hiking, archery and rock climbing were firmly out of the question, but Thalia promised a good bowl of popcorn and a Netflix binge will work just as well. The house quieted down as the day fell into night and the stars started peeking through the cerulean blue.

They had a shower together, gentle and calming, allowing themselves to be in each other’s presence. After he helped her into pyjamas they snuggled up in bed, the tv becoming background noise.

“Zo,” He winced, there was no point in keeping it from her. He wouldn’t be that kind of boyfriend. “We need to talk.”

She looked at him, eyes widening, “This sounds like a breakup?”

“Oh gods no,” He kissed her forehead and pulled her fingers to his lips, “It’s about the night at the club.”

“What about it?” She was frowning now.

“I think– no, I know who stabbed you.”

“Yea it was my dad,” She peered at him, “We went over this. He doesn’t like my decision and he’s trying to regain control.”

“No,” He was soft but the tremble in his voice could only be anger, “It was a business partner of mine. Well a would-be business partner. I declined a contract and they tried to get to me by hurting you.”

Her lip quivered, “How– how do you know?”

“We traced security camera footage and found evidence. He paid the guy who stabbed you a few blocks down after the incident.”

The tears in her eyes broke every bone in his body, “But why?”

“We’re gonna pay him a visit on Monday and ask him that exact question.”

“It was fine,” She was full on sobbing now, “Was fine when I thought it was my dad because I expected it. But that someone else would want to hurt me, for no reason.”

“Baby,” He cupped her cheek, “ _Stella_ , I am so sorry. So sorry I ever let this happen, that it did.”

“It’s not your fault,” She gasped, “But why are people so cruel?”

“I don’t know angel, but I swear I will never, ever let anything like this happen again.”

“You can’t guarantee that Jase,” She shook her head trying to stop the sobs wracking her body, “What are you going to do? Give me a personal bodyguard that’s attached to my hip twenty-four seven?”

“If that’s what it takes then yes.” A resolved gleam reflected in his eyes.

“I cannot live like that _thyella_. That isn’t fair to me or to whichever poor person you’d assign to me.”

“I don’t know,” He couldn’t stop his own tears as he took her in, “I don’t know what else to do. When I saw you on that floor I just– it felt like someone had ripped all the oxygen from the room, like I was being choked by an invisible hand. I can’t go through that again. I can’t let _you_ go through that again.”

“We will figure something out. _Together_.” Her sobs had turned to sniffles as she swiped her thumb across his own damp cheek, “For now you get that son of a bitch and tell him if he ever comes near any of us I’ll make sure he never walks away again.”

“You’re not mad?” Gods he loved this woman with every beat of is heart, “That we’re going to confront him?”

“Mad? Hell no. If I wasn’t sown up like a rag doll I’d be coming with you to kick his ass.”

He laughed, bright and loud. Colour sparked behind their eyes as he hugged her.

“Who’s going to interrogate?”

“Me, Frank, my sister, and her mafia-boss friend.”

“Thalia’s mafia friend?” Zoe raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

“Yea,” He looked at her and then cursed as he realised, “Wait you know them?”

“She,” His girlfriend mumbled, “She helped when Thalia got poisoned. You don’t know who she is?”

He shook his head, blue eyes sparkling with anticipation, “Thalia never told me. Said it was better if I never knew.”

Her nose scrunched, “Maybe I shouldn’t tell you then,”

“No please come on you have to. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” He gave her his signature puppy dog look, pouting his lip extra hard just to add to the effect.

“Okay, okay” She giggled, “You know her brother.”

He blinked confusion written in his features, “Who on earth…”

“It’s Bianca Di Angelo.”


	11. A Wedding of Three

_everything flashes_

_so fast passed your eyes_

_you cannot quite make out_

_the difference_

_between_

_cameras, lightning, and_

_life._

_-badpoetry_

“Drew my darling,” Jason smiled through the phone, “I am beyond elated you’re getting married but how am I supposed to find a suit for your wedding if my favourite suit shop is closed?”

Her sweet laugh floated through his speaker, “Maybe we have a surprise for you Mr. Grace.”

“You didn’t?” He gasped, “Tell me you didn’t!”

A lyrical voice further away from the phone yelled, “Oh yes we did Jason Grace and you’re gonna accept it! You do so much for us it’s only right we get to pay you back.”

He knew when not to argue so he muttered a disbelieving thank you and hung up with the reassurance that the suit would arrive within the next day or two. He flopped down on the couch in his office and pulled his laptop towards him. An unfinished email flashed on his screen, but his mind was occupied with other things. Things that involved very unrelated work thoughts. Zoe had been at his place for a week and although they both usually craved their own spaces living with her had been bliss, and exciting, and delightful.

His phone vibrated from wherever he chucked it.

 _Zoe_ : Watcha doing?

 _Jason_ : I should be working.

 _Zoe_ : What do you mean should be?

 _Jason_ : Have certain morning activities reeling through my mind

*Zoe is calling*

He barked out a laugh, answering the call and stopped laughing at the words she whispered.

“HAZE!” He yelled, rushing out of the office, “I’m going home. I’ll see you at the wedding.”

“Okay Boss. Say hello to Zo for me.”

He was already in the elevator and wondering how seconds could feel like forever. He caught his reflection in the silvery walls and wanted to laugh. Cheeks pink with excitement and eyes glittering with mischief. He felt like a kid again, like living.

When he finally arrived at home Zoe was lying on the bed. He was about to jump on top of her and smother her in kisses, but he noticed her soft breathing and unusually still body. Tiptoeing around the room he smiled when he saw her face. Fast asleep. He pieced together that she must have taken her meds, since it was just after lunch. Brushing a kiss over her forehead he disappeared into the bathroom to change into sweats and then gently lowered himself next to her. If he was going to be here, he might as well do some work.

A surprisingly productive hour later he finally decided to screw the work thing and just have a nap alongside his girlfriend. Chucking his laptop aside he scooted down in the bed and wrapped an arm around her. She groaned softly, grabbing his fingers and then settled back down. He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him, but his amusement was short lived.

“No dad,” Zoe mumbled, “Don’t make me ma– don’t make me do it. Please.”

“Zo?” He peered over her shoulder to see her eyes still shut.

“Dad, stop I don’t want to do this!” She was yelling now, scratching at his arm.

“ZO!” He tried.

“Please dad just let me– PLEASE!” Her cheeks were damp and the anguish in her voice made his heart race.

“Zoe, baby please!” He shook her shoulders. “ _Stella_ , ZOE!”

She got up with a gasp. Jason stumbled out of bed and raced to get water.

“Here,” He offered her the shaking cup.

“Th– thank you.”

“Were you having a nightmare?”

“Yea,” She winced, “They– they don’t happen very often but sometimes when I’m extremely emotional they bombard me.”

“Are you okay? Do you need something?”

“I’m good, I think.” She took a deep breath, “Just hold me for a little while?”

He simply held out his arms for her to crawl into them. When they settled into the bed again, his back against the headboard and her between his legs, he kissed her gently.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly, do you?”

“I just have one question and you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.”

A small nod was the only answer.

“What does your dad want you to do?”

Her sharp inhale made his chest tighten but he looked into her brown eyes.

“It’s a deal we made. Neither of us were willing to compromise on our plans so he struck a deal with me.”

“Okay.” He mumbled and then grazed his lips over her shoulder and let his head rest in the crook of her head.

“That’s it? No more questions?”

“I said I’d only ask one.”

“But you don’t want to know what the deal was?” He could hear the surprise in her voice.

“I want to know what you’re willing to tell me. We’ve only been dating for half a year. We have countless hours to learn each other’s secrets.”

“You are amazing in so many beautiful ways.” She sighed, pulling him towards her.

He laughed into their kiss and let the smile play at his lips for… everything after that. When they went to sleep that night, her lean frame tucked into him he thanked the stars blinking through the chiffon curtains. Thanked them for bringing her to him, for letting her light be the one that guides him, letting her spark be the one that ignites him, thanked them for letting her come down from her home in the cosmos to help him rise. And he’s almost certain the stars blink back in acknowledgment, just before sleep drags him under.

***

“You ready baby?” He called from his closet as he straightens his tie.

She echoed from the bathroom, “Yea I think so, let me just put on my earrings.”

“If we leave now, we should get there by quarter to,” He mumbled to himself.

“We’re not going to be late, worrier.” A voice teased him.

He turned around and stumbled back, falling on his ottoman with a thump.

“Wow.” He mumbled, “You look…” There were no words in any language to describe how she looked. He tried anyway, “You look godly.”

Her dress was silk the colour of burnt orange and the way it looked on her reminded him of sunsets. He was sure the greatest artists in history could never imagine something so beautiful. He was positive the word ethereal was invented in her honour.

“Amor meus amplior quam verba est.” He whispered; eyes still wide with adoration. He didn’t want to blink and risk losing her to the skies.

“What does that mean?” Her voice was equally soft.

“My love is more than words.”

She jumped into his arms and held him close enough that their hearts became one beat.

“Thank you.” She said into his collar, “And you look gorgeous.”

He pulled her back to stare at her, unable to look at anything else. “If we ever get married, please will you wear this colour to our reception.”

She smiled, and it was dazzling, “Let’s go my _Thyella_.”

So they did, and if you asked anyone who saw them, they would have told you that couple looked like royalty. Like the Queen and her King. Him, in a suit of the deepest blue, with the same burnt orange silk lining the lapels and cuffs of his jacket. And her, in her dress made of sunstones, eyes that rivalled the galaxy. _The sky and its stars._

They arrived at the wedding venue sometime later, the garden already buzzing with activity.

“Hello Miss Arellano,” He hugged his lawyer.

“Jason! How are you?”

“Better than brownies.”

“That’s almost an impossibility.” Percy Jackson saddled up to the group with his usual mischief-maker’s smile.

“Zoe, darling.” The women embraced. “How are you feeling?”

“Less like I got stabbed which is nice.”

Percy snorted, “Glad to hear it Miss Nightshade. You really gave us a scare there.”

“Tell me about it.” Jason put a hand over his heart.

She shoved at his shoulder, “Where is the rest of this trouble-finder crew?”

“I see Haze and Frank now,” Reyna waved to a couple in the distance.

“And Leo and Annabeth should be here soon. Valdez had an emergency at the varsity. I do not know what constitutes as an emergency and I do not plan on asking.” He added.

Hazel’s golden smile graced them, “Hello you lot, you all look like you just stepped out of the pages of a magazine.”

“We are the hottest group, aren’t we?” His lawyer smirked.

“You can say that again!” Annabeth Chase laughed.

They all made small talk for a few minutes, making sure Zoe was okay and catching up on everything they had missed in the month since the club. A bell tinkled further down the garden and the guests started making their way to their seats.

“Guess it’s time to see the happy trio.” He smiled.

“How long have you known them?” Zoe asked as they sat down.

“Charlie I’ve known since college and ‘Lena and Drew since he’s introduced them. Which was about six years ago now?”

“Wow, long-time friends.”

“Spend enough 3am study sessions with people and you learn to bond for life.” He grinned.

The music started playing as their conversation gave way to anticipation and everyone turned to the aisle.

_We can leave the Christmas lights up till January_

_This is our place we make the rules_

_And there’s a dazzling haze_

_A mysterious way about you dear_

_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years_

The gentle notes wafted through the rose scented air and clung to their skin, letting it be the glow that caught the light. The groom walked out. He looked beautiful. Dark skin golden under the sun and a smile to rival the full moon. He waved at everyone, as Charlie would do. Always a friend. When he got to the front, they all spotted the look of exhilaration in his brown eyes.

“They’re coming,” Zoe whispered.

And then two ladies walked slowly down the grassy path. Silena in a pale pink satin dress and a flower crown resting on her head and Drew in a matching lavender number, a small tiara perched on her black hair.

“Unbelievable.”

All Jason could do was nod as he watched his friends walk towards each other. Watched them burst with happiness right before his eyes. His mind flashed back to the early days when he and Charles used to sit in the library crying over stress and loneliness. Finding solace only in their own comforting words. And he couldn’t help but shed a few tears as the trio reached each other and began forever.

The ceremony was over before he could blink and there was a flurry of activity as everyone took pictures with the brides and groom. He managed to talk to them briefly, spreading congratulations and general joy.

“Jase,” Silena pulled him aside, “The suit looks wonderful.”

“Thank you, my friend,” He hugged her, long and hard. “And you, all of you, look stunning.”

“It’s been a long time coming,” Her smile was gentle, but the tears in her eyes held every emotion she couldn’t display.

“Is everything set up at the field?”

“Everything is perfect,” Charles winked, catching up to them.

“What did you plan, _Dannasan_?” Drew raised a perfect brow.

“Nothing that needs your worrying, o _angelhos mou_.”

Jason laughed as the newlyweds narrowed their eyes at each other. “I’ll see you guys at the reception.”

They thanked him once more and said their last goodbyes before shuffling off to the next round of pictures. He found the rest of his people standing near the car park, waiting for him.

Zoe’s face lit up as she spotted him, “You ready?”

“Yea,” He hugged her to him, “Want to head home first or?”

“Percy and Reyna were going to _Reedpipes_ to chill till six, you want to go with them?”

“Everyone else?”

“We’re going back to the varsity because Leo still needs to sort out the lab.” Annabeth looked at him with an ‘I’ll explain later look’.

“And you Frank, Hazel?”

“We aren’t coming to the reception. I have to visit gran before Hazel and I head out tomorrow for our weekend trip.”

“Well alright then, guess we’re going to _Reedpipes_.”

The group dispersed with hugs and kisses and promises to meet up again soon. Zoe hugged them tightly, and his throat tightened at the comfortableness she had found in them.

Jason put a hand behind the front seat, checking behind him before reversing onto the road and making his way to their favourite café.

“That was such a beautiful wedding.” His girlfriend sighed.

“There’s just something about weddings isn’t there?” He hummed, “Makes you want to get down on one knee and propose?”

She laughed, winking at him, “Don’t get any ideas, you don’t know all my secrets remember.”

“Can’t imagine any of them stopping me.” He kissed her knuckles, adoration flowing like never-ending fountains.

Something passed over her face, pain or contemplation he didn’t know. And he was about to ask when she squeezed his thigh and smirked at him. All thoughts were forgotten.

They arrived at _Reedpipes_ before Reyna and Percy and decided to head inside to grab a table. Zoe asked if they’d get weird looks for looking so dressed up in a coffee shop but laughed and said, “Welcome to the city!”

As always, his conversations with Grover Underwood left him reeling.

“Well don’t you look like royalty Grace.” The barista’s brown eyes sparkled, “And this must be the woman who keeps the sun in your soul.”

Zoe blushed and muttered a hello.

“Grover,” Amusement played across his features, “How are you?”

“Lovely thank you. What can I get you today?”

“Surprise me.” He shrugged.

Grover looked at him, eyes widening ever so slightly. “You’re letting me choose?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Mr Grace,” The man looked about ready to bowl over. “I feel you should introduce me to your lady friend immediately because in the eight years you’ve come here you have never ordered anything but a chai, americano, or a cappuccino, and now you want me to choose?”

He giggled at the surprise coating the air, “Grover this is Zoe Nightshade. She’s my girlfriend.”

“Ma’am,” Grover reaches over to shake her hand earnestly, “I have never seen him be anything but a creature of habit in all the years I’ve known him. Please marry him.”

Jason cut in, “Oh I plan to.”

His girlfriend laughed, short and mischievous, “Nice to meet you Grover.”

“What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have a black coffee and a toasted cheese sandwich please.”

They eventually found their way to a table, and just in time because almost as soon as they sat down Percy and Reyna walked in.

“Hello again, how absolutely gorgeous was that wedding?” Reyna sighed contentedly.

“So beautiful!”

“Gods Perc,” She turned to her boyfriend, “If we ever get married, I want that purple colour Drew was wearing to be the theme.”

“Can we do a blue as well?” Percy smiled at her softly.

“What kind of blue?”

“A blue like…” He looked around, eyebrows furrowing as he scanned the room. “Blue like…” He caught Jason’s eyes and trailed off. They stared at each other and something in his chest sparked. Percy blinked and the world came back into focus.

“Blue like the sky.”

“Yes!” She squealed, “Your colours Zo?”

“Jason wants me to wear this colour to the reception.” She motioned to her dress.

“Oh gods yes,” Reyna gave an approving nod, “That with white or cream would be so beautiful.”

Their coffees got set down and they spent the remainder of the time chatting casually, fully, happily. Jason felt like a summer breeze, like the soft winds dancing with the willow tree, like wonder. His life was so beautifully different from the one he had last year this time and he marvelled over the workings of the universe. How did he get so lucky?

The hours passed by in a gentle rush and soon they were all piling back into cars and heading to the field where the reception would be held. The field was one of great importance to him. When he discovered it some years ago, after a particularly bad fight with Luke, he had instantly fallen in love with it. There was something so grounding about the open air and the soft grass and the flowers that grew wild. He had stayed there for hours whenever he needed to be alone, when he needed to look up at the sky and remember no matter how much his life changes, he will always be able to look up a the same sun, moon and stars. He will be able to watch the trees grow and the flowers bloom and remember life is only as complicated as you make it. The day he found a “Development Site” board cutting off the entrance to the park he had panicked so hard he needed his inhaler for the first time in ten years. And then he had promptly called up the company demolishing the area and bought it from them at a disgustingly high price. Some things though were worth it. And what was the point of making money if he couldn’t use it to protect that which cannot protect itself. He named it the _Fields of Prosperina_ and opened it to the public under the condition they would do no harm and leave nothing but footprints behind. He also had a team of people who helped maintain the small facilities and make sure nothing was getting destroyed. Under city regulations, officials had to come in twice a year, once in summer and once in winter, to make sure none of the native species were becoming endangered within the area.

They drove into the gravelled parking and he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him. The space was like something from a fairy tale. Lanterns hung from trees casting a warm yellow glow over the world. Flowers weaved around every chair and over the fairy lights hanging above them. Zoe’s awe was audible as she trailed her hands over the tinkling charms at the entrance and the bright petals laid out on the table. He spotted the huge wooden structure with a screen and a projector attached to it. _Gods Charlie_ , he thought, _you really outdid yourself this time_. It’s a dream.

The newlyweds came out to applauds and hollering and the party began. Speeches were sweet and tearful and full of jokes; and the dinner was sublime. He moaned with every bite of the chocolate brownie and didn’t feel weird because every single person at their table did the same thing. Finally it was time for the first dance and three glowing people walked into the cleared space, illuminated with the glimmer of moonlight and the soft flickering of the lanterns.

_Ballerina girl  
You are so lovely  
With you standing there  
I’m so aware  
Of how much I care for you_

The song washed over the crowd as the three came together, arms wrapped around waists, and started swaying softly. As one they moved across the floor, as one they laughed and cried, and put their heads together. As one they _danced_.

“Why this song?” Zoe’s voice was nothing but air against his skin.

“Drew and Silena were dancers in varsity. That’s how Charlie met them. He saw a show of theirs and fell in love.”

“Do they still dance?”

“Not that I know of, but I think they want to open a ballet school at some point.”

“They’re angelic.”

_Ballerina girl  
You are so lovely  
I can see in you  
My dreams come true  
Don’t you ever go away  
Ballerina Girl…_

The song faded away and Drew grabbed the mic with a brilliant smile on her face, “LETS PARTY!”

The crowd got up with a loud cheer and poured onto the floor. He grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and they raced to the center, their friends not far behind. The night was young, and the colours were golden and time was nothing but a way to count how many times you can smile in a second.

Many songs and a break to grab some water later Charlie requested the music to stop for a little. “Hello everyone. Seeing your beautiful faces makes me extremely emotional and if I was wearing my eyeliner, I’d be cursing you all for making it smudge. Thank the gods my mascara is waterproof.”

They all laughed, and harder when his wives made a funny face beside him.

“Today may be the happiest day of my life but I know tomorrow will be even happier because I cannot imagine life being anything else with these two by my side for forever.” He kissed them both, love overflowing from his eyes.

“And to commemorate the joy and never-ending brightness they’ve brought into our lives I’ve compiled a little video with the help of you guys. Thank you for making this day so special. I know even when I am old and greying it will play in my mind like a dream. _To mis corazones_ , I will always love you enough to keep the fire in your souls. This is for you.”

The video started with their smiling faces and as memory after memory reeled across the screen the tears flowed in abundance. Little messages from people popped up on as the pictures flashed. A video of Drew and Silena laughing at a picnic they all went on four years ago in this very field played on screen. The trio held each other tighter and whispered something that ended on a sob of gratefulness. Zoe wiped Jason’s cheeks, kissing him softly.

“Someday Zo,” He mumbled, leaning into her. The music started up again and he wrapped his arm around her waist as the video faded into the background, as everything faded away.

_Fatal, this attraction, yeah we might just end up crashin’  
But I’m ready if it happens with you  
Meet me out in Cali when I’m far away from family  
And I need someone to hold onto_

She hugged him tighter, the music seeping into their lungs. He could feel her heartbeat against his own, like twin drums, rapid, racing. He hummed along, let his lips skim over her skin. Life was faraway but the stars swayed under his hands and the night sky glittered with luxury.

_We could burn and crash  
We could take a chance  
Holdin’ nothin’ back  
Like it’s our last dance_

Zoe clung to him like her life depended on it. Maybe it did. There was a flash of light and a faded thank you. The photographer was already on to the next couple, but they were immortalised in that memory card.

“Jase,” She whispered.

He pulled back slightly so he was staring into her, “What’s wrong my _stella_?”

“I-“ She breathed, “I have to tell you something.”

“Are you alright?” She looked so scared, sad. “Do you want to leave?”

“My dad came to visit me while I was in hospital.”

“Oh gods Zo,” He pulled her to him, “Are you okay? He didn’t say anything did he?”

“Our deal is up,” Her body was shaking with sobs, “I have to go home.”

“No!” His lungs collapsed, “No, what? No.”

“I asked for more time, but he said no.” Her eyes fractured.

“Why can’t you stay here why do you have to go? Is that the deal you made?” This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t real. He can’t do this.

“I was supposed to start a practice of my own,” She choked, “Something that would make him money. That was the only way I could move out of the house.”

“But can’t you just start one now? I’ll give you capital if that’s what you need? We can go get registered tomorrow.”

She shook her head vigorously, gasping on her words, “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.”

“ _Stella_ ,” He can’t feel his legs, “Please there has to be another. We have to find a way for you to stay.”

She shook her head, “I can’t stay because–“ Her cry shattered his fractured soul, “I can’t stay because I’m marrying someone else.”


	12. There is no Home Without Healing

_I hope you understand_

_you need your own love_

_more than they do._

_-Dhiman_

_Good day this is Jason Grace. I’m currently unavailable. Please contact my office if you need to get a hold of me._

The music blasted in his ears, rattling every cell in his brain, shutting down each transmitter, pounding against every cage. It was not loud enough, he could still feel his heart, could still hear things. The treadmill under his feet beeped as he increased the speed again. Why wasn’t this working? Why was he still here? He’d been running so long he should be on Mars by now.

_Good day this is Jason Grace. I’m currently unavailable. Please contact my office if you need to get a hold of me._

FUCK.

He jumped off the machine and flung his phone across the room. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t strong enough to do this.

His phone went off again, and he’s annoyed he didn’t break it in his rage. Apparently even destroying something was an impossibility for him. The thought was so pathetic he couldn’t help but let out a sharp laugh.

_Good day this is Jason Grace. I’m curr–_

“Okay!” He yelled, “I’m answering the fucking call. Just shut up.” He stabbed at the screen until the dial tone started up again.

“Jase?” Annabeth Chase sucked in a breath.

“Yes, _what_ is wrong?” He knew he was being rude but he didn’t feel like it. Didn’t want what was about to happen.

“Can we come in?”

“You guys are outside my apartment?” He scowled.

“Uh yes,” She winced, “We tried knocking but you didn’t answer.”

He cut the call and walked to the front door, yanking it open with enough force to rattle the hinges.

“What do you want?”

Leo Valdez just levelled his gaze at him and stepped into the room.

“Guys, I know you mean well but I really don’t have the energy for this.”

They both ignored him, putting down the shopping bags on his kitchen counter and shoving stuff in the fridge. Leo hit the button on the coffee machine and grabbed three mugs from the cupboard.

Jason didn’t even have the strength to ask what was going on, he just collapsed onto a bar stool and put his head to the cool marble. His friends moved around him in silence, putting things away, washing the minimal dishes in the sink, and straightening the pillows on the couch. Eventually he felt them come nearer, leaning against the counter and looking at him.

“Jase,” Annabeth said softly, “Please look at us.”

He debated pretending he was asleep, but he knew they wouldn’t fall for it. With a deep breath he raised his head and stared into their matching eyes of love.

“Stand up,” Leo requested, voice gentle.

He felt his lip wobble, felt his throat close up. But he stood.

“Come here my darling.” They held out their arms.

He looked at them and collapsed to the floor, sobs catching like swords in his chest. They enveloped him as his tears soaked their clothes. He heaved with heart ache and loneliness, _betrayal_.

“I can’t do this,” He cried, anguish a serrated edge on his tongue. “I can’t do this.”

The just kept holding him. His friends for these years. His family through it all. They sat on the floor trying to catch all the pieces of him that broke off with each sob, not a word to interrupt his grief. And when the day blackened as dark as his lungs, they held each other by the light of the moon, and let the stars witness the destruction they caused.

***

Jason walked into his office for the first time in a week and pretended to be on a call as he avoided the chatter his employees would undoubtedly try to engage him in. A tight-lipped smile and an apologetic motion at his phone left them in their seats and far away from him. He wouldn’t be here for long. No he just had to sort out a few things and then he was packing up his crushed elation and taking himself to a place no-one save for the birds would be able to talk to him.

His office was just the way he left it, some documents neatly piled on his desk waiting for his approval, the blinds half closed so the sun still filtered in but didn’t blind, and his computer opened to the email he had been typing to Zoe about a holiday they should go on. It took everything in him not to smash the screen with the little cactus paperweight Hazel had bought him.

“Boss,”

Think of the assistant and they shall appear.

“Yes,” He didn’t bother to look up as he shuffled through the awaiting files.

“How-“ She gulped, ‘How are–“

“Levesque,” His voice was cold but it was the only way to get through this, “I mean this in the nicest way possible. Please don’t ask me that. Thank you for being concerned.”

She nodded, jaw-snapping shut, but he could see all the questions burning in her eyes. Instead she released a shaky breath and asked, “Will you be back at work full time? I just need to know if I should be transferring calls to you or putting in an _out of office_ notification.”

He frowned, mulling it over. He could work, he _should_ work. But everything reminds him of his failures. Of the things he didn’t see coming. And his job was nothing if not full of surprises. As he’s about to tell her his decision his phone rang.

His sister’s name flashed across the screen and he knew he couldn’t keep avoiding her.

“Fina-fucking-ly.” She grumbled, “Gees Jase. It’s like you’re purposefully ignoring me. Are you ready for today?”

He was so caught off by her question he forgot all about telling her the news. “Today?”

“Do not tell me you forgot,” She sighed, “We’re supposed to meet Octavian today. Give the idiot a piece of our mind.”

“Oh,” He muttered eloquently, “Are we still doing that?”

“Well I don’t know about you but I’m pretty pissed he dared to hurt one of our own so yes I do think we’re still doing that. Also this is the only day Bianca has so get your ass out of your office and meet me outside _Titan Industries_ in twenty.”

With that the phone gave an obnoxious beep and the screen went dark. He scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to gather the scattered thoughts in his mind.

“We’ll talk later,” Hazel, still waiting at the door, nodded before waving a goodbye and disappearing into her office.

Sighing he gathered his things and trudged down to his car. Might as well get this over with and then tell his sister about Zoe. No matter what had happened between them Octavian still deserved whatever was coming for him. What he did was abominable.

The _Titan Industries_ building loomed over him as he parked the car in a loading zone and hopped out. He was being that dick today, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Thalia swerved in next to him and behind her an array of cars stopped. A team of suited people poured out, black glasses, and head pieces to match. It looked fake enough to be comical. But then a woman in four-inch heels, a gunmetal coloured suit and a smile made from terror stepped out and he knew it was anything but fake. Or funny. She was the single scariest thing he had ever laid eyes on, and he knew what his sister looked like angry.

“Bianca!” Thalia jumped excitedly, racing towards the woman. They embraced with a laugh and a quick catch up. She fist-bumped a few of the bodyguards and then walked towards him.

“Di Angelo,” She smiled, “Please meet my brother Jason and the reason we’re here today.”

“Oh I know all about Jason,” Her voice was low but clear, like everything she said had purpose.

“You do?” He tried not to let the shock take over his features.

“I know everyone who hangs out with my brother. If they don’t get clearance from me they disappear.” She said it with such casualness he would have thought she was joking if the gleam in her black eyes didn’t hold a challenge.

‘Well,” He laughed awkwardly, “Glad I meet your approval.”

She just tilted her head and looked at him. A panther waiting to pounce. A competition waiting to be won.

Thalia who looked entirely too amused clapped her hands, “Shall we then? I wore my blood-stained pants for this.”

“Period stains or other stains?” Bianca asked, mirth dancing on her lips.

His sister just snorted and pushed open the Brobdingnagian door. None of Bianca’s bodyguards followed them in but he knew it didn’t matter. Between her and Thalia he doubted they would be needed.

“We’re here to see Octavian.”

The receptionist gave them a sickly-sweet smile, “Do you have a meeting?

“Tell him it’s Jason Grace from _Anemoi Empires_.”

Moments later they were being escorted into an elevator and taken up to the big boss himself.

“And what do we have here?” An oily voice grinned, “An intervention? Interrogation? Investment?”

“Octavian Haruspex,” Bianca drawled, examining her long black nails briefly.

“And who might you be?” He snooted, giving her a filthy look.

She smiled slowly and Jason swore the temperature in the room plummeted.

“Does it really matter who I am?”

“Greatly,” The blonde sniffed, leaning against his desk with arrogance, “I prefer to know who I’m speaking to.”

Her laugh was razor sharp as she focused her glittering eyes on him. “Bianca Di Angelo.”

Those pale blue eyes widened, shuttered, blinked. That was all the surprise he would show.

“And what is the Queen of the Underworld doing in my building? With these,” He pulled his face into a look of distaste, “With company such as them.”

Thalia growled, “I’d watch how you speak _boy_.”

He deigned to laugh, “What are you going to do? This is my empire. You’re just visiting.”

“She’s right,” Bianca said softly, moving to stand by the window.

“What do you want?” He scoffed, “I have work to do.”

“Piece of shit.” Jason muttered, fingers curling into fists at his side.

“I’m not the one who strung your company along for weeks only to deny them the greatest investment opportunity money could buy.” That greasy smile was back.

It took everything in him not to reach over and smack it off his face. “We’re not three-year olds Octavian. Sometimes business doesn’t work out. What you did–“ He breathed, anger making the room red, “What you did was _disgusting_.” He can feel the exhaustion tugging in his spine. Like a weighted chain wrapping around him.

“What I did?” He raised a bleached brow, “And what exactly did I do Jason Grace?”

“Okay,” Bianca sighed, like she was already bored with the conversation, ‘I’ve had just about enough of this.”

Before anyone could blink a dagger was embedded in Octavian’s table, millimeters from his fingers.

“Bitch!” He cursed, ripping his hand away from the shining blade. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“We don’t believe in lawsuits Octavian. It’s no necessary when people like you deserve to rot at the bottom of a sewer.” Thalia spat.

For the first time since they came in, Jason could see a flicker of fear in the man’s pale face.

“Fuck you,” He grunted, “You can’t prove jackshit.”

“We don’t have to prove anything.” Bianca grinned, “That’s not how street justice works.”

And before he can say another word, she was standing in front of him a second dagger titling his chin up and laughter playing in her eyes, “Now listen, if you ever, and I mean ever touch Jason, his associates, his family, his friends, the person he _blinks_ at on the sidewalk, ever again I will have you erased so violently history will not be able to string the letters of your name together.”

A tiny drop of bright red blood fell to Octavian’s crisp white shirt as his glared at the woman in his space. “Fuck you.”

“Not even if it meant I could rule heaven,” She giggled coldly.

Her face pulled taut, “They are under my protection, from now until the Ouija boards can longer summon me in my grave. If you or your own ever go near them.” She snapped her teeth at him, “Well let’s just say my bodyguards are very creative with their outdoor activities.”

A dark stain spread over Octavian’s grey pants and Jason had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Fucking coward. Can order a person to stab someone but cannot even handle a little threat.

“Don’t bother doing business on our side of town again.” He hissed. The man didn’t say anything as they turned away. The dull crack of a bone echoed behind him and Jason turned to see his sister leaning over a bloody Octavian, shaking out her hand.

“That was for stabbing my friend, you fucker.”

Through his red teeth he grinned at her, “Your friend huh?”

“What the fuck does that mean?” His sister spat.

The vile man turned towards him, “And has she broken up with you yet?”

Jason wanted to strangle the smirk of his face, wanted to throw up. “It’s none of your business.”

“Isn’t it?” Octavian smiled.

“Come on Jase,” Thalia tugged at his arm, “He’s not worth it.”

He let her drag him away, but the businessman’s unsettling grin played a loop in his head. There was something distinctly wrong about the situation. He had the eery feeling he wasn’t done with Octavian Haruspex just yet.

When they finally made it outside, the sun was still shining brightly as if what occurred could never stain the glory of the world. They said their thank you’s and goodbyes to Bianca and her team of people, Thalia promising to come around soon.

“So,” She grinned at him, “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” He rolled his shoulders, “That wanker got what he deserved but it didn’t make me feel better.”

In a rare moment she opened her arms, a silent offering. He stepped into them without hesitation and drooped onto her shoulder.

“Thals–“ He mumbled, trying to keep the tears at bay, “Zoe and i–“

“I know Jase,” She hugged him tighter. “She called me. Said to tell you she’ll never be sorry enough.”

The dam inside him burst, “Everyone is always sorry. But does anybody actually care?”

She stroked her hands over his back and carried his burden on her shoulders too.

“I think,” She said after a moment, “I think you should go away for a little while. You haven’t had a proper break in nearly three years.”

“Where will I go?” His blue eyes were blurry with tears.

“We have that house in Panarea.” Her voice was soft, soothing in his ear. “Maybe go there for a little while.”

“And what about Project Hestia? And the company? You know I’m starting the _Conservation Conversations_ initiative after Hestia and there’s still so much to close up for the mini projects, and I have that water–“

“Jase!” She frowned, her blue eyes matching his glinted with sternness, “Your company will survive without you for a week or two. Hell it’ll survive for one or two months. But _you_ aren’t going to survive another day if you don’t get some rest.”

“I just–“ He sighed, “I feel bad for abandoning everyone.”

“If you don’t stop, you’ll abandon us permanently and I will literally bring you back to just to kill you myself if you do that.” She squeezed him, “So just go to Italy for a little while. If you want, I’ll stay here and keep things in line. I’m sure Leo and Beth know what to do where I don’t. And Hazel is more than competent enough. Not to mention Frank.”

He took a deep breath, letting the options buzz around in his mind.

“I swear if you come up with one more excuse I’m going to duct-tape your mouth and ship you off myself.”

He gave a burst of laughter and wiped at his eyes, “Okay, okay. I’m going to Panarea. But you have to let me get my life sorted first. I’m not just packing up and taking the first flight out.”

“Deal,” Thalia smiled, and when she gave him one last hug, he realised there were some things in the world he would never want to control.

***

_“Okay,” He popped his head around the door, “Flight is booked for two weeks from now.”_

_She gave him a thumbs up, “And you’re sure you’re okay to go?”_

_“I’m fine, you worry pot. I promise I’m not going to crumble to dust.”_

_“Okay,” She looked dubious, “It just seems like you got over all of this really quickly.”_

_“It was coming for a while,” He shrugged, “She is magnificent, but she isn’t mine.”_

_“I’m just worried you’re suppressing your feelings and as soon as you have five minutes to breathe, you’re just gonna break down instead.”_

_“I promise if I breakdown I’ll call you to come get me,” He laughed, “Now, how about we go over the checklist for the trip. And don’t forget to book a hotel for me please.”_

_“Where are you going again?”_

_Gorgeous eyes glittered as he caught the sunset lighting up the room in dainty colours. Gods he loved the sun. Loved that no matter what it rose and fell every day and the way it changed colours each evening and again each morning. The way it astounded him no matter how it looked._

_“Daydreamer?” Rachel prompted._

_“Oh,” He blinked back into the world, “I’m going to Panarea.”_


	13. Meet Cute, Meet Unexpectedly

_The age-old discovery—_

_Forgiveness, forgiveness, forgiveness—_

_Is the only way_

_To real happiness._

_– Sri Chinmoy_

Jason pulled the duvet over his head and buried his face in the silk-covered pillows he loved so much. They were still slightly damp from last night’s crying session, but he felt better this morning, so it wasn’t for nothing. And if Piper were here, she would have told him crying is never for nothing.

_It is cathartic Jason._

He could hear her voice clear as day in his head. It was annoying. Her and her psychology degree and her cheating ways and gods the tears threatened to spill over his tired eyes once more. But he took a deep breath and rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Nothing like wood to wood to wake you up a bit. He brushed his teeth and kept his head down so he wouldn’t have to look at his red rimmed eyes in the mirror and then finally he was in the shower and he didn’t have to do anything except stand there.

He didn’t have to look at anything or feel anything or _be_ anything. He was merely there and whatever else happened was none of his business. The world narrowed to the beating spray on his tense back muscles, and the cool of the tile where his palm rested, and the sound of water hitting the floor. He stayed liked that for minutes, hours, lifetimes, just letting the world pass by behind closed eyelids. When he finally stepped out his blue eyes were bright, almost too bright, and his skin was red from the heat, but he felt ready… for whatever life decided to throw at him next.

He didn’t have to wait long.

As he sat down at his kitchen counter, a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips and his glasses pushed up on his nose, a knock sounded. Letting the spoon clatter into his comfort cereal, cinnamon toast crunch, he slid out of his stool and winced as his bare feet touched the cool marble floor.

“Hello?” He opened the door, “Oh. It’s you.”

“Uh hi,”

Jason looked to the ceiling, wandering if the universe hated him specifically or someone up there was just going through a rough time because this is almost too much for his fragile body.

“Can I come in?”

He wanted to say no, wanted to have one peaceful breakfast that didn’t involve turmoil of some kind. He left for Panarea in a little under a week and he didn’t want anything ruining his time there. But he looked at his surprise guest and there was something in those brown eyes that cracked his stony reluctance. He moved aside. A silent invitation.

“Thank you,” She gave him a quick smile and stepped through.

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you I’d call you when I wanted to talk.” He sat back down at his kitchen counter and shovelled now soggy cereal into his mouth.

“I know,” Piper Mclean winced, “I know and I’m sorry. But–“ She sucked in a nervous breath, “I needed to speak with you because I’m leaving and I didn’t want to go without clearing the air.”

He wasn’t expecting that. “Leaving?”

“I got offered a job in London at a children’s hospital and there is…” Her expression turned pained as she took him in, “There is nothing for me here anymore.”

“Oh,” Was his eloquent reply.

“Yea,” She trailed off, clutching at the bag strap over her body.

“Well–“

“Jason”

They started at the same time. He stopped, smiled, motioned for her to continue.

“Jason, I am sorry. I will never be sorry enough for hurting you. You were such a good thing in my life, and it hurts me to know I hurt you. I just need you to know that. I am sorry.”

“Why?” He whispered softly, “Why did you do it?” The question had been eating away at him. Like bacteria in his emotions, festering and frothing.

“I didn’t know.” Her lip wobbled. “I came- came to visit you that day in your office. But- but Luke was already there, and he said you wanted this. That he was a friend and we were going to have fun together.” Tears spilled down her face.

Jason’s hands curled into fists, “Did he force you?”

“No!” She looked alarmed, “No, I was willing. Me and you had just talked about exploring our sexual fantasies the week before and I thought Luke was a friend you had called so we could you know… explore. I thought it was like a–“ She collapsed onto a stool and dropped her head to the marble counter, “It sounds so stupid now. But I was so convinced you knew, and we were just trying something new.”

He sighed; the story was completely plausible. Not only is Luke a master manipulator and an even bigger charmer, they did in fact discuss their fantasies some days before. “Piper,” He started.

“It’s not an excuse I swear. I still hurt you and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I thank you for hearing me out.” She gathered herself and stepped away already rushing towards the door.

“Piper, wait.” He frowned, trying to extract himself from his seat.

“I wish you nothing but light and love Jason. You deserve it all.” Her fingers wrapped around the handle.

“Piper! Stop.” He reached her and pulled her to him.

“Thank you for telling me. And for apologising. I forgive you. I thought I was still angry over it, but I realise now that I stopped being angry a while ago. I was just confused. But now that I know why. I’m okay. I _will_ be okay.”

Her shoulders shook as she hugged him back, tears smearing across his bare chest. “Thank you.” She sobbed.

“We are all capable of good and bad Piper. Its what we choose to do with that capability that determines who we are.”

“Where’s that one from?” She sniffed, smiling up at him. He recalled how she used to tease him for quoting random phrases from the things he read.

“My very exhausted brain.” He brushed a thumb over her cheek and swiped away the remaining tears. “Goodluck Piper.” He said softly, “With everything. You’re going to blow London away.”

“Thank you.” She squeezed his waist and then moved away, out the door. “Take care of yourself Jase.”

She gave him one last wave and walked out. One step, out his apartment. Two steps, away from him. Three steps, out his life. And the months they were together go with her, carried on the winds that take her to London.

***

“Hazel,” Jason called from his adjacent office, frowning at his computer screen in thought.

“Boss?”

“What time is our meeting with Harley?”

She glanced at her watch, “In about…ten minutes.”

He scrubbed a hand over his face, clicking the pen in his hand incessantly, “Do you think it’s crazy to start a new project?”

He felt more than saw her move closer, “Depends on the project?”

“A publishing house?”

Hazel collapsed into the chair opposite him, and he finally looked up. “Why?”

“I want it to focus on people of colour and LGBTQ+ authors.” He searched her expression, “Do you think it’s a bad idea?”

“Jase,” She sighed, “What you do is incredible. You help so many people every day, but I just don’t think people of colour need another white man to be their boss.”

He processed her words, nodded. “You’re right.” He took a deep breath, “We can find another way to help.”

She wasn’t done. “On top of that you are exhausted. You _need_ a break and starting another project now is not a good idea.”

“I’m fine,” He waved her off, “I’m going on holiday next week remember?”

“No we are forcing you to go. If it was up to you, you’d grind yourself into dust trying to be a hero.” She gave him a pointed look.

He scoffed, “I am _fine_. I know what burn out feels like and I’m nowhere near there.”

“First stage is denial,” She rolled her eyes. “But, now you have me thinking about this idea. Maybe,” His assistant muttered. He could see the thoughts racing behind her earth eyes, “Maybe we could find a publishing company run by a person of colour and part of the LGBTQ+ community and ask them if we can do a collaboration or invest?”

“I would love that!” Excitement entered his bloodstream fast and potent, “You think we could get them to collab with us on a school library?”

“Yes!” Hazel squealed, “And maybe we could do a book club for kids in the recreation center?”

“Let’s pitch it to Harley!” He scribbled it down on his notepad.

“Crap! We’re going to be late if we don’t get to the meeting room now.”

And as expected Harley Davids loved the idea. He pitched all sorts of plans for it that included outdoor libraries and designated areas for reading and learning. Between the three of them the meeting ended up going hours over. It seemed time flew whenever they were with the small, energetic contractor. He was the definition of dynamite comes in small packages. The sun was racing towards the ground by the time they were done for the day.

Jason stood in his office watching clouds the colour of candy race across the sky. The city spread before him. Today it didn’t look like a jungle. It looked like possibility. He was due for an adventure in it. He hadn’t done one in almost two years and it was time to fall back in love with his city, home. To listen to its secrets and give it the love he had stored up. But tomorrow he gets on a flight to Italy so his StarlightCityEscape must wait. For now he just took in the view and let the clock turn time.

“Boss,” Hazel knocked on his door, a coat draped over her arm and her backpack slung over one shoulder, “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

He smiled, walking over and embracing her. “You sure you’re gonna be okay? I don’t want to put more pressure on you.”

“I am going to be just fine. Frank and I know this company inside out and Leo and Annabeth have already agreed to come in twice a week.”

“It’s not the company I’m worried about.” His voice cracked.

She pulled back from their hug and looked at him, “Jason Grace. We are going to be fine. Actually better than fine now that you are finally taking a break and looking after yourself.”

“I don’t deserve you guys.” He choked, squeezing her tiny body against his.

“You aren’t allowed to say that.” He could hear the frown in her voice but they didn’t say anything else.

When he walked into his apartment that night, a tea from Reedpipes clutched in his hand, he hopped onto the kitchen counter and sent a text to all his friends; thanking them for loving him and looking after him. He slept gently that night, like the pillows would miss him and the city breeze that usually danced through his apartment was packing its own suitcase to follow him.

The next morning he woke up before the sun and quickly got ready. Despite it being a forced break he was excited to go, to see some place new and relax for a little while. Thalia would stay in the apartment till he was back, but she would only be here in the afternoon. So donned in grey sweats, a pastel purple hoodie and a suitcase he waved goodbye to his apartment and shut the door softly behind him.

He loved the drive to the airport at this time of the morning, when the sun was just waking up and everything was hazy but fresh. And the quiet of the road didn’t feel scary, it felt soft, sweet, comforting. At the airport he checked his bags in and went through security with little hassle. It helped that he was an hour earlier than the check in time required. Eventually he made it to the gates where he spotted a small coffee shop and sat down at the high bar.

A shot of espresso and a cappuccino were set down in front of him. He thanked the bartender before shoving his headphones on and losing himself to the music. Some time later, after he had finished both drinks and a good few people had trickled into the airport he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Looking behind him his face broke into a dazzling smile, “Hello,”

“Well aren’t you a golden sight this morning!”

“What are you doing here?” He motioned for him to sit, “Where are you going?”

“Panarea, you?”

He laughed as bright as stars, “Me too.”

“Well,” The returning grin could power countries with its light, “Looks like we have an adventure ahead of us.”

“Seems that way.”

Jason Grace squeezed a supple brown hand. And green eyes sparkled as Percy Jackson squeezed back.


	14. Island of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 chapters later and we're finally getting a percy POV!

Percy Jackson stretched his legs out in front of him and draped a blanket over them. There were few things he indulged in, but a good plane seat was one of them. He was spoilt for it but having the space to lay his unreasonably tall body down for eight hours seemed like a worthy investment. The announcements that continuously filtered through the crackly speakers were background noise as the bustle of people getting to their seats flowed throughout the cabins. He stared out his little window at the neon-jacketed guides and airport officials directing people to wherever they needed to be. He loved watching people just do things. There was something calming about knowing others weren’t interested in him in any way. That people got on with their lives despite the turmoil nobody knew about.

A flight attendant stopped next to him with a polite smile, “Champagne sir?”

“No thank you, a water please. Too early for alcohol.” He grimaced.

Mirth danced in her eyes as she glanced up at the rest of the passengers, some dangling flutes between their fingers. “Absolutely sir, anything else?”

He shook his head, before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. His pre-flight ritual, which consisted of him snuggling as comfortably as possible it his seat and trying to fall asleep, was already behind. The presence of a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed CEO taking up the scattered pieces of his mind. It was crazy to think they had met almost a year ago, crazier still to think that about how much they had changed in that time. Percy at least felt like a completely different person to the one who had stepped off a plane from Hawaii all those months ago and attended his alma mater’s dinner. Although the university had surprised them with plaques honouring their contributions, it was seeing Jason Grace, learning about him that felt like the real reward. Hell, he was only half joking when he said he’d marry the guy the next Tuesday.

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will be taking off shortly. In the meantime please turn your attention to the screens in front of you for a video detailing the safety measures you will need to know while aboard this flight.”

He blinked back into the world and turned half his attention to the screen and the other half to locating the blonde he couldn’t seem to keep away from. He knew the safety briefings by heart, but he always felt bad for not paying attention. Someone worked hard to make those. He didn’t spot Jason in the two minutes the video played and then it was too late because the plane gave a low rumble and suddenly, they were lurching into motion. His heart climbed to his throat and he gripped his fingers underneath the blanket.

“Okay Percy,” He mouthed to himself, “You can do this. It’s at most fifteen minutes of instability and then you’ll be up in the air and you won’t even feel it.”

“Just fifteen minutes.” He kept repeating, taking deep shaky breaths. “Fifteen minutes.”

The plane jaggered down the runway, slow enough that he could still read the road signs indicating altitudes and compass directions and all sorts of fun information he didn’t care about. He felt the huge machine turn into the long stretch of tar that led them to the sky and his stomach clenched painfully. This was always the worst part. Take off. It felt like his entire body flew off with the plane while he stuck to the ground, superglue cementing him to the floor with no escape. He didn’t feel free. He felt torn.

The plane gave a horrible lurch and then it was screaming down the runway, grass and yellow lines blurring past them. They were going so fast he’s sure they’d break the sound barrier. He squeezed his eyes shut. Knuckles white as he twisted his hands together. The plan flew down the road and into the sky. His whole body felt suspended in space. He wanted to come down. He didn’t want to be here. Even with his eyes closed he could feel how high they were. He hated it.

Slowly, the plane started to level out until he felt his body realign: feet under him, hands beside him, head above him. He opened his eyes, spots dancing in his vision as they got used to the light once more. The seatbelt sign dinged above him, and a series of clicks followed. People got up to use the bathroom and grab things from the overhead compartments. He wasn’t going to get up until he was out of this plane. So he shoved his headphones over his ears and pressed play.

_I will always love you how I do_

_Let go of a prayer for you_

_Just a sweet word_

He gazed out the window, clouds close enough to whisper to, and his lips pulled up in a soft smile. The sky was beautiful. It just sucked that they had to get into a death trap to get to it. With his ocean eyes pinned to the balls of cotton hanging in the blue expanse his mind drifted. Reyna. He blinked. It was almost shameful how little he had thought of her since their breakup considering their year together. She had taught him _tai quan do_ and baked him blueberry tarts. They had escaped to a little bubble in the forest and watched the leaves turn brown as they tumbled in bed. He knew she tapped her right foot when she was annoyed but her left fingers danced when she was excited. He knew she liked her eggs fried hard because she didn’t have time for sloppy yolk, but she liked them scrambled soft because it meant a richer croissant. But despite this she did not light his soul on fire. And he did not light hers either. They were merely striking matches without wood to burn. He heaved a sigh as he watched the threads of his relationship flutter before his eyes and fell asleep to them disappearing in gold strands leaking into the clouds. He succumbed to the bright sun and the soft warmth of memories and he didn’t wake until a loud announcement gave the signal that they were landing.

It was over so fast he didn’t have time to panic and he was grateful. Finally he was collecting his bags and walking out. A driver with his surname scribbled on a plaque stood front and center and with a quick flash of his ID and a hello they were piling into the car. He didn’t get a chance to see the blonde beauty, but the island was small and time was a plenty. They would find each other again.

“To the hotel sir?”

“Yes Luca, and then please stick around for half an hour. It’s just a quick freshen before I go to work. We have a lab meeting.”

The man nodded and then focused on the busy Italian streets they were navigating. He took in the colours and sounds as they whizzed by. It felt like a different universe. People were loud and excited and full of life and the little markets seemed to pull energy from the sun and direct it into joy. He wanted to tell Luca, to pull over, screw work, and take in the beauty of this little section of the world. But his phone buzzed in his pocket and he knew with a disappointed sinking in his chest that adventure would have to wait.

“Hello Percy,” Rachel Elizabeth Dare bubbled, ‘I assume you’ve arrived?”

“Yes Rach,” He sighed but amusement caught between his lips, “Have you got news for me?”

“No,” She sounded suspicious, “Why would I have news for you?”

“Because you only track my exact times when you want something but you’re too scared to ask me so you wait till I’m halfway across the country before asking.” He wanted to laugh as she made an indignant sound.

“Okay fine,’ She grumbled, “I wanted to know if I could close up the scuba for the weekend. I met a girl and i wanted to go out on Friday night with her.”

He couldn’t hold in his laugh any longer, “Of course you can Rachel. But I’m curious to know…” He trailed off.

“Ugh you are impossible.” He could imagine her eye roll so vividly. “It’s Clarisse. The principal from your old school.”

“Well, well, well,” He grinned, “I better be getting premium seats to the wedding.”

“Why does everything always end in weddings for you?” She groaned.

“Scuse me for wanting a happily ever after.” He scrunched his face, “Oh and guess who’s here?”

“Is this a good guess or a bad one?”

“Good.” He smiled, “Very good.”

She gasped, speaker crackling at his ear, “Tell me!”

“Jason Grace.”

“What?” She squealed, “Are you guys going to have hot rebound sex and then realise you like each other more than just casual fuck-buddies and end up getting married and adopting like six children?”

He burst with amusement, “Slow down there Rach. I know I throw around the marriage idea, but kids seem like a big commitment.”

“You right,” She said decidedly, “Kids are a lot of effort. Just get married then. But no eloping!” He pictured the crease in her freckled brows. “I want to be a bridesmaid.”

“Can’t promise anything,” He giggled.

“Perseus Jackson!” She scolded.

“Oof the full name.”

“I will tell your mother and she will kick your ass.”

“Okay, okay,” He laughed, “No eloping. I have to go. But remember to take the keys for the scuba with you. We do not need the fire department breaking the door again.”

She grumbled about hating him and then blew him a kiss and ended the call. With a smile still playing on his lips he thanked Luca and rushed into the hotel. Thankfully the check in was painless and fast and he was stumbling into his room in no time. He barely had time to appreciate the gorgeous floor-to-ceiling windows and the ocean view it laid out before him. He promised himself he would take the time when he got back.

Quickly he hopped into the shower cursing when he realised he’d forgotten to take his socks off. With a horrified shudder he peeled them off and chucked them into the laundry basket, thankful it gets emptied every day. The water beat against his back, fogging up the glass and calming the racing in his veins. He gave himself the luxury of one extra minute to just take a deep breath and screw his head back onto his shoulders and then he jumped out and shoved on a pair of black slacks and a white button down. He didn’t bother to do the top few buttons, figuring he’d have time in the car. Instead he fastened a watch to his wrists, rolled up the sleeves till they sat at his forearms– any attempt to bear the Italian heat– and then he slid his feet into a pair of sleek ankle boots and mussed his damp curls. With half a moments glance at the mirror to make sure his face didn’t have patches of sun-cream and his collar was straight he grabbed his briefcase and walked out.

Glancing at his watch distractedly he rounded the corner, only to bump right into a hard chest.

“Oh,” He frowned, stepping back into a door. “Jason.”

“Hey,” The blonde smiled, “What a coincidence?” He laughed.

“You’re staying here?” It was really starting to feel like the universe was trying to tell him something.

‘Yep,” He gave a shy smile, blue gaze bright. “Guess you’re going to see a lot more of me then you expected huh?”

“I think you may be at more of a disadvantage than me.”

Jason looked at him, eyes dragging from his face down his body and eventually dropping to his shoes. Percy gave an involuntary shiver as the blonde tracked the same slow pace back up. “I think this could be very advantageous.”

“If you don’t stop staring at me like that I’m going to be very late for my meeting.”

He laughed, the previous sultriness giving away to a sparkle and flashing white teeth, “See you around Jackson.” He started walking away.

“Wait!” Percy called, “Date? Tonight? We can explore the city together?”

Jason smiled as bright as diamonds, “Sounds fun. Meet you in the bar at?”

He realised their time depended on when his meeting finished and suddenly, he wanted to cancel the whole thing and start now. ‘Seven thirty?”

“See you there. And have a good meeting.”

The blonde walked away, and Percy felt this time like he was floating away while his body remained superglued to the floor. He wanted to live in this feeling. Because this did not feel like being torn apart. This felt like coming home.

The elevator dinged down the passage and he crashed back to reality. With a string of curse words he raced for it and jumped in just as the doors began to close.

The meeting and subsequent lab tour felt endless and he concentrated on little less than half of what was being said, his mind more interested on the things waiting for him at the hotel, the person. But eventually it was over and him and Luca were cruising towards the _Casa de Vita_.

“Anything else you need sir?” His driver looked at him from the rear-view mirror as they turned into the hotel road.

“Recommend any good places for a first date?”

“Already met a lady sir?” Luca’s dark eyebrows almost touched his hairline in surprise.

“A man actually.”

The Italian chuckled, nodding his head as if in on some invisible joke, “The _Tesora_. It is just down the path and near the ocean.”

“Thank you Luca, have a goodnight.”

“And you sir.” Luca winked before peeling out of the entrance and fading into the setting sun.

Percy strolled to his room with a smile on his face, lost in a world full of possibilities. It was unsurprising then that he didn’t see the extra bag against the wall, or the shoes neatly placed by the door that weren’t his.

He took off his watch and undid the few buttons on his shirt, head lost to the glimmer of the ocean. He let his shirt fall open as he slipped off his shoes and walked towards the windows. The view really was spectacular. No matter how much he travelled it always blew his mind the places that existed, that he had yet to learn of. It was irresistible. It was perfect. It didn’t fail to cross his mind that the ocean was the exact same colour as a certain pair of gorgeous blue eyes. He blinked the image away, turning around, and his gaze landed on that exact aquamarine gaze.

“Jason?” He gasped, clutching his chest in surprise. “What are you doing in my room?”


	15. A Predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been over a month so here’s a previously on:  
> Percy strolled to his room with a smile on his face, lost in a world full of possibilities. It was unsurprising then that he didn’t see the extra bag against the wall, or the shoes neatly placed by the door that weren’t his.  
> He took off his watch and undid the few buttons on his shirt, head lost to the glimmer of the ocean. He let his shirt fall open as he slipped off his shoes and walked towards the windows. The view really was spectacular. No matter how much he travelled it always blew his mind the places that existed, that he had yet to learn of. It was irresistible. It was perfect. It didn’t fail to cross his mind that the ocean was the exact same colour as a certain pair of gorgeous blue eyes. He blinked the image away, turning around, and his gaze landed on that exact aquamarine gaze.  
> “Jason?” He gasped, clutching his chest in surprise. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Your room?” Jason’s face blanketed with surprise, “This is my room. See?” He held up a key card with an engraved gold number on it. 816.

Percy pulled out his own key-card and frowned. The same number marked his black card.

The looked at each other, back at their cards, at each other, and burst out laughing. It was a full laugh, amusement and confusion and general joy spilling out of them.

“I think the universe is really pushing this.” Jason giggled, holding his stitched stomach.

“ _Something_ is certainly pulling our puppet strings,” The black-haired man grinned, taking deep breaths.

“If you give me ten minutes, we can go down to the concierge together and sort this all out.” He motioned to the room, and then to his towel covered body.

“Take your time.” Percy winked, ‘I’m certainly enjoying the view.”

Jason just snorted before disappearing back into the bathroom. He quickly shoved on the white linen shorts and soft cotton t-shirt he’d laid out over the stool near the tub. With a quick swipe of his fingers through damp hair and a hop into his sneakers he was ready. He shoved the towel into the hamper which he only now noticed had clothes in. A little giggle escaped at his horrible observation skills.

“Okay,” He stepped into the bedroom, focusing on the watch he was trying to clasp. ‘I’m ready.”

He looked up to see smoldering green eyes staring at him intently. He stared right back.

They gazed at each other, heat and lightning and hurricanes swirling in the air between them. He took a small step forward, unconsciously. Percy mirrored his movement. They were less than a meter apart; if he reached out his fingers would brush against the white button down the man was pretending to wear. Rich brown skin peeked through the undone buttons, exposing and hiding as the wind ruffled the material. Jason’s fingers twitched. A delicious smile curved perfect pink lips. Another small unknowing step closer. Something tied them together, an invisible string that could not be cut.

Someone’s phone rang and they blinked back into the world.

With a curse he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and answered, “Hello Valdez.”

“Hello friend who didn’t bother to tell us he was alive or if he arrived safely or anything.” Leo grumbled.

He couldn’t hold in a giggle as he made apologies and assured them, he was fine. Annabeth, Hazel, and Thalia all shouted a hello.

“Are you guys all at the office?” His friends never failed to amuse him.

“Yes, working hard on your projects.” He could picture Leo’s grin, the teasing gleam in those coffee eyes.

“Thank you.” He said softly, “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Absolutely not!” Annabeth scoffed; voice much closer to the phone now. “As long as we don’t burn the business down you will not be contacted for anything except check in.”

“On you!” Thalia shouted, “We’re not calling you to give you a business check in.”

He shook his head, rolling his eyes at their worrying. “Well thank you all the same.”

“So Boss,” Hazel piped up, “Have you found any cute people to have rebound sex with?”

He choked, turning to look at the man standing at the window. He was grateful he hadn’t put the call on speaker. “I have not. I told you I’m not here to do that.”

“Aww,” He heard her pout. “But it’d be so much fun! And you deserve to have a little fun.”

“I will have fun. It just doesn’t need to involve rebound sex.” He whisper-shouted the last part.

She heaved a dramatic sigh. And then they were saying goodbye and promising to talk soon.

As he cut the call, he wondered why he didn’t tell them that Percy was here.

“You ready?” The man on his mind smiled softly, coming towards him.

“As I’ll ever be.” He scrunched his nose.

Percy opened the door and motioned for him to go past. His heart clenched at the small gesture and suddenly he knew why he hadn’t told his friends. He wanted to keep this a secret for a little longer. Wanted to revel in the joy and fun and adventure they could have. Wanted to be free.

The elevator dinged its approach and they climbed on, standing shoulder to shoulder as other people trickled in. Every now and then their arms would brush, and he would suppress a shiver, but they shuffled closer, pressing into one another as even more people filled in. The energy in the small space felt like a thousand volts of electricity. Felt full of fire. Felt volatile.

They walked into the bustling lobby of the hotel, people and bags flurrying around. Together they approached the front desk, secret smiles dancing at their lips.

“Good afternoon,” He greeted a man behind the desk, “We seem to be in a bit of a bind.”

“Sir if the handcuffs got locked to the bedpost please fill in this form and maintenance will help you as soon as they can.” He placed a yellow page in front of them, eyes already turning to the next customer.

The men looked at each other, green and blue dancing with light, and barely suppressed a laugh.

“Uh no,” Percy captured the concierge’s attention once more,” It seems we’ve been allocated the same room.”

The man blinked at them, a look of utter confusion taking over his features, “The same room?”

“Uh yes,” Jason gave a sheepish smile, as if it was his fault.

“Can I see your room cards?”

They both placed the black plastic on the table, gold numbers flashing in the overhead light.

“Well,” The concierge frowned, “I’m not sure we’ve ever had this problem.”

The men looked at each other again, twin thoughts racing in their minds. The universe had its plans.

“And they both open the room?” The poor employee looked completely baffled.

They nodded.

“Every room has a unique code, and we don’t have double cards.” Before they could reply he was typing away at his computer. “Full names please.”

“Uh Jason Alexander Grace.”

“Perseus Achilles Jackson.”

“Wow did both your parents go through a Greek mythology phase?” The man laughed, but no answer was needed. “Okay you both booked the premium suites and on the same day. Wow, fate is clearly at play,” He muttered, peering at the screen.

“So is there another room available?”

“I’m sorry sir we’re fully booked.” The concierge looked up at them regretfully, “We can refund one of you and offer both of you a free day at the spa for the inconvenience, but we don’t have any other rooms free right now. _Infiorata_ is in a few days, so we are busier than normal.”

“I guess I could go stay at another hotel.” Jason shrugged, “It’s not really a big deal.”

“I can go.” Percy shook his head, “You don’t need to uproot yourself. I’ll be gone to work for a quite a bit anyway, so it won’t be much of a nuisance since I won’t unpack and stuff.”

Turns out it didn’t matter who left because after countless calls they discovered that every hotel within a ten-mile radius was booked out for the upcoming festival. They collapsed into the lobby chairs, sun fast sinking to the ocean floor and heaved twin sighs.

“I’m not sure if this is good fate or bad.” The black-haired man groaned.

All he could do was nod in agreement, scrubbing a hand down his face as his mind wracked with options. He didn’t really enjoy how this vacation had started, if for nothing except the clear trouble he was causing a friend.

“Why don’t we go to dinner? Get something into our bodies because I guarantee neither of us have eaten in at least twelve hours.” Green eyes searched his, “And then we can sort this mess out.”

He took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile. “Let’s do it Perseus Achilles Jackson.”

He groaned, “Do not even start.”

“How’d your parents come up with that one?” He teased as they walked through the lobby and into the cool evening air.

He gave a sigh of relief as the ocean wind kissed his skin. The moon was almost full and shining brightly through the last rays of sunshine. There were no clouds to make the sky a painter’s paradise, but it didn’t matter for diamonds hung over them and the bustle of life circled their every step.

“My mother went through an ancient mythology phase around the time I was born,” His friend grimaced, “That’s the only explanation I’ve ever gotten from her.”

He snorted, “I think our parents would have been great friends. My father chose my middle name, but my mother chose my first.” He rolled his eyes, “They met in a mythology focused book club. Mom says dad was just there to meet cute book nerds.”

Percy giggled, shaking his head softly. They walked someway in silence, reflecting, at least on Jason’s part, about the day gone and those to come. It seems this forced vacation may have more in store for him than he had thought. It had certainly started out most unusually. He cannot believe they got perfectly set up for the ‘and they were roommates’ trope. If Hazel knew she’d be freaking out about how this is their defining fanfiction moment. He just found it inconvenient. Even if it is a mix up with arguably one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen, and certainly one of the nicest.

“I believe it’s just around this corner.” His friend spoke up, pointing to the curve in the road, where a little blue structure stood on its bend.

“How’d you find this place?” Although it wasn’t particularly hidden, it seemed to him like the kind of place a tourist wouldn’t know about, especially on their first day.

Percy just winked, “A person can have their secrets if they so choose.”

He scrunched his brows and stuck his tongue out childishly. “Fine Doctor Jackson, have your untolds.”

“You remembered I was a doctor?” He stopped just outside the restaurant, staring at him intently.

“Of course, I don’t assume you spent all that time studying just for people to not respect your title when you tell them.”

“I–“ The man seemed at a loss for words, “I don’t really tell people and when I do I don’t expect them to remember.” He looked completely flabbergasted.

“Well, I remember. And I think it’s incredible.” Jason said softly. And then as if needing to make sure he understood, added “It deserves to be remembered.”

The light shining in those green eyes caught him off guard, made his heart stumble, his lungs pulse, made him pause.

And then Percy was smiling, “Shall we go in?”

He nodded, trying to recover from whatever shock his body had just gone through. The black-haired man held the door open, patiently waiting for him, so with a kickstart he slipped into the restaurant, muttering a thank you.

The place was beautiful, and soft and felt like drunken opulence. In the way that it glittered on the chandeliers but was dulled raw on the tables. Wood and diamond and red and velvet and gentle. He loved it immediately, and when he tuned into the low melody perfectly orchestrated by the violinist and pianist he wondered if it were possible, he was dreaming.

”I must thank Luca.” His friend looked around in awe.

“Ah so you did have a source,” He smirked.

Percy gave a devastating grin and winked once more.

A woman greeted them and sat them down at a table that overlooked the dark sea, patched by moonlight. “Grazie,” They both smiled at her and then scanned the menu briefly, more as distraction than intent.

It didn’t really matter what they ate, or what they did, or who they were. Because this was a whole new country, where no-one knew them and just for a little while, for these few days they could simply be Jason and Percy. Not the oceanographer and the CEO, or the broken-hearted, or the escapers. No they could just be.

“What do you plan to do with your time here?”

“Absolutely nothing,” He sighed happily, sinking into his chair slightly.

“Gods,” The man groaned, “That sounds heavenly.”

“Maybe you should take a break and do nothing with me.” He blurted out, the idea hitting him like a truck of hope.

“I wish I could. But I have to get this project done.”

He knew it was a gamble, but it did not save him from the crushing disappointment.

“Although,” Percy frowned, thoughts flying across his face, “Maybe I can take the Thursday and Friday before I leave off, and we can do something?”

“I would love that.” He nodded softly; blue eyes bright with reserved excitement.

Their waitress came back, and they ordered whatever the chef’s special is.

“So tell me,” Jason started. His friends pulled their attention away from the crashing waves. “Why did you decide to go all the way to PhD?”

“I really like to study?” He laughed and the blonde echoed it. “No, truthfully it’s because people told me I wouldn’t be able to, that I wouldn’t succeed. So I proved them wrong.”

“Spite?” He was bewildered for a moment, “You worked so hard for spite?”

Percy shrugged, mirth dancing in his expression, “Mostly. It’s a hell of a motivator.” He went silent for a beat, and then, “I guess when I look back at it now, I didn’t really give a shit what others thought. The biggest discourager I had was myself. And I really, really wanted to prove that motherfucker wrong.”

Jason looked at him to see a quiet vulnerability reflecting in those emerald eyes. He nodded and reached across the table, hands interlacing in a gentle squeeze. “When Luke and I broke up I was beyond devastated. I was in a tiny black room and every time I reached up to put the light on my hand would touch a wall, or a ceiling, or the floor. Like the room was getting smaller and smaller each time I tried to escape it.”

“How did you get out?” He asked, fingers still intertwined.

“I realised the light was inside me. A candle that needed to be lit, and then fanned when the blackness threatened to wink it out.”

Vulnerability, he had found, was best served together. Like custard and torched sugar. It should create a new dish, perfectly balanced in need. Revelations about yourself did not have to be grand and dramatic. Sometimes, it was best to have a quiet, unfocused sort of conversation and see where you go.

That was how the night went. So very gently. Full of beautiful emotion, and silent exposing, and laughter that rung like tinkling bells, and magic. They may not have a place to sleep, but they had each other. And for that night, it was enough. But as they walked along the stone walls that just about keep the ocean at bay, Jason felt the first waves of worry leaking into his stomach. _Where was he going to sleep?_

“Jase,” Percy looked at him, caught his hand so they stood facing each other, sea water spraying their cheeks. “How about we just stay in the same hotel room?”

He blinked in surprise, not expecting that to be the direction of the conversation. “What?”

“Let’s just stay together? We’re friends. We know each other, we trust each other, and it’ll be less hassle than trying to find a room for either of us.”

“But there’s only one bed?” His brain was short-circuiting.

It shut down altogether when the man before him smirked. “Well i can keep my hands to myself, if you promise to.”

“I-” What is stopping him from saying yes? Why _should_ he say no?

“It’s totally okay if you don’t want to.” Percy’s expression was so gentle, and it turned every weathered rock in Jason to gemstone.

“Yes.” He said firmly. “Let’s share the room.”

It was only when they got back to the hotel did Jason realise they were still holding hands. He wondered if they’d find each other like that in their dreams too. They did.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me all your thoughts, beautiful human!


End file.
